


Mai leggere cose a caso, se sei un mago

by Macci_Mellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Hilarious, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macci_Mellow/pseuds/Macci_Mellow
Summary: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy sono diventati un'improbabile squadra di Auror che si è rivelata vincente. I due passano le giornate a battibeccare e risolvere casi. Finché, un giorno, un baule si materializza su una delle loro scrivanie ed è indirizzato ad entrambi. Il contenuto gli cambierà la vita...Non in meglio.





	1. Parte Prima

  
**Mai leggere cose a caso, se sei un mago.**

**Prima parte (di tre)**

  
\- Che diavolo è quella?- proruppe una voce che ormai conosceva fin troppo bene. Draco alzò gli occhi sul suo partner che se ne stava sulla porta ad osservare perplesso l’immenso baule che era appoggiato sulla sua scrivania.  
Aveva quella faccia da quando gli avevano assegnato lui come compagno di pattuglia.  
\- E’ un baule.- gli venne incontro con un ghigno – Ne dovresti conoscere l’utilizzo.-  
\- So cos’è un baule, Malfoy. Chiedo solo che cosa ci fa qui.-  
Draco sospirò – E io che ne so? Ce lo hanno mandato.-  
Harry Potter continuò ad osservare il baule con attenzione, prima di avvicinarsi alla propria scrivania – Chi ce l’ha mandato?-  
Draco fece spallucce – Dice solo “Per i migliori Auror del dipartimento”. Che siamo noi. Abbiamo la targhetta per provarlo.-  
\- Io ho la targhetta, tu hai solo gli onori di conseguenza.- puntualizzò Harry togliendosi la borsa dalla spalla.  
\- Sottigliezze, Potter.- fece Draco scacciando con la mano le sue rimostranze – Siamo una squadra, dividiamo tutto, anche le glorie. Soprattutto glorie in cui non ho rischiato di rimetterci il collo. E poi, se vogliamo essere sinceri, ti ho indirizzato io in quella casa, sono state le mie indagini che ti hanno portato a risolvere il caso.-  
\- Mi hai mandato al macello, Malfoy. Se non avevo l’incantesimo di protezione al collo, ora io…-  
\- Non stavi qui a rompermi, lo so. Rimpiango ogni giorno di averti ricordato di mettere il medaglione con l’incantesimo.-  
Harry sospirò gravemente e si sedette alla scrivania per studiare i fascicoli dei casi, mentre Draco se ne stava davanti al baule in contemplazione.  
Tutte e due sapevano di essere risultati una squadra infallibile, ragion per cui non chiedevano più il trasferimenti tutti i giorni.  
Una volta a settimana era più che abbastanza per mantenere il punto, senza ammettere che riuscivano a sopportare la reciproca presenza.  
Del resto, insieme avevano già risolto tre casi insoluti da anni, il tutto senza nemmeno uccidersi.  
\- Beh, aprilo, no?- esclamò Harry dopo qualche occhiata veloce al baule – O ti serve la servitù pure per aprire un baule?-  
\- Certo che mi serve,- sghignazzò Draco girandolo di poco verso Harry – Forza, aprilo. –  
Il ghigno era così parte di Malfoy che Harry non ci faceva nemmeno più tanto caso. Osservò il baule – Sembra prezioso.-  
\- Intagli in madre perla, laccatura in oro. Eccome se è prezioso.-  
\- Te ne intendi, noto.-  
\- Mi sono specializzato in chincaglieria con magia residua, ne ho approfittato per fare un corso di antiquariato.-  
Harry chiuse gli occhi – E perché diavolo hai scelto di fare l’auror?-  
\- Per la gioia di vederti preso a maledizioni dagli altri, per che altro?-  
Harry dovette dissimilare un sorriso inumidendosi le labbra. Del resto, Draco lo sapeva che il suo partner lo trovava divertente, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Era il loro modo di rapportarsi.  
\- Okay, apriamolo e leviamoci questo baule dalle scatole.-  
Si alzò e raggiunse l’enorme recipiente e lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Draco prima di aprirlo.  
\- Chincaglieria inutile.- decretò studiando i piatti incrinati e arrugginiti, bicchieri opachi e cose che non riusciva a decifrare.  
Draco gli si accostò – Non è inutile, è antica.- puntualizzò – Forse vale un sacco.-  
Harry fece spallucce e iniziò a prendere cose a caso, afferrò un bastone con una grossa gemma sopra e una specie di cerchietto a forma di serpente che si azzannava la coda. Erano pieni di ruggine e polvere e non sembravano nemmeno un granché.  
\- Questo ti starebbe un amore.- ridacchiò allungando a Draco il cerchietto a forma di serpente che lo prese solo per darglielo in testa. Con la mano libera iniziò a scavare nel baule per cercare altro.  
\- Sul bastone ci sono delle incisioni.- proruppe la voce di Harry all’improvviso.  
E lesse.  
Accadde tutto così in fretta che Draco non riuscì nemmeno a rendersene davvero conto. Il cerchietto argentato aveva preso vita, sciogliendosi dalla sua posizione e scalando il braccio del rampollo della famiglia Malfoy, per poi attorniarsi al collo e richiudersi a cerchio sulla gola.  
In quello che ad entrambi parve un battito di ciglia, Draco si ritrovò con un collare d’argento antico e chiaramente magico che gli circumnavigava il collo.  
\- Ma che diavolo?- farfugliò, portandosi le mani al cerchietto e tentando invano di toglierlo – Che diavolo hai combinato, Potter?-  
\- Io? Non ho fatto niente!-  
Gli occhi grigi di Draco s’infiammarono di fastidio – Ma ti pare il caso di leggere ad alta voce cose prese a caso da un baule misterioso?!- quasi urlò – Trova il modo per togliermi questo coso dal collo, adesso!-  
Harry gli lanciò occhiate allarmate e rigirò lo scettro per cercare altre formule, ma non trovò nulla, così provò a ripetere ancora la prima.  
Il cerchietto però non si mosse.  
\- Potter…- sputò Draco tirandolo con le dita – Toglimi questa cosa dal collo o me la paghi. La prossima volta ti mando in un covo di facoceri infoiati senza nessuna protezione!-  
Harry sospirò, infastidito – Se ho fatto davvero qualcosa io, cosa ancora da appurare, vedrò di sistemarla. Per il momento ragioniamo. Niente panico.-  
Si girò verso il baule, lanciò lo scettro sul tavolo e iniziò a scavare a caso nella chincaglieria.  
\- Sei tu l’esperto di magia residua!- sbraitò verso Draco – Dimostrami che servi a qualcosa!-  
Draco fece un sibilo irritato e spostò Harry con una spallata – Lascia fare agli adulti. – gracchiò mentre iniziava a cercare con cui criterio e cura, ma Harry poté notare le mani che gli tremarono.  
Passarono minuti in cui tutto ciò che fendeva l’aria era il rumore di stoviglie sbattute e oggetti fragili in bilico.  
Poi le spalle di Draco si arresero.  
\- Non c’è nient’altro qui dentro che abbia un briciolo di magia.- annunciò.  
Superato il panico iniziale, ora Draco sembrava solo infastidito. Prese il bastone abbandonato sul tavolo e lo studiò.  
Ad Harry continuava a sembrare un pezzo di legno qualsiasi, ma gli occhi di Draco dardeggiarono – Romano.- annunciò – Fine impero. La magia è ancora molto forte.-  
Harry tamburellò con le dita sulla sua scrivania, lanciando occhiate al collare che abbelliva il collo di Draco. Con i minuti il serpente sembrava essere tornato totalmente inanimato, una semplice collana, ma perfino lui, che non era così esperto di magia residua negli oggetti, riusciva a notare lo scintillio degli occhietti del serpente.  
\- Che facciamo ora?-  
Draco andò alla sua scrivania e prese uno specchietto, iniziò a studiare ciò che lo aveva catturato.  
Fece pur un paio di prove sul lato buono in cui poteva risultare più carino a vedere.  
Il che, nonostante tutto, fece alzare gli occhi ad Harry. E un po’ sorridere.  
\- A prescindere se mi ucciderà o meno, devo ammettere che mi dona.- disse Draco con un tono un po’ forzato.  
Strano a dirsi, sembrava perfino un po’ dispiaciuto di aver sbraitato contro Harry.  
\- Chi conosci che può aiutarci a togliertelo?-  
Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi osservò ancora il baule – Non ne ho idea, ma visto che sia baule che oggetti vengono dall’era Romana, direi di dare un’occhiata ai libri di storia.-  
\- Io indagherò su chi è stato a mandarcelo.- Harry drizzò la schiena – Ha tutta l’aria di essere un vero e proprio attentato a noi.-  
\- Almeno non sono ancora morto.- mormorò – né mi sento male. Anche se è un serpente non sembra essere avvelenato.-  
Harry si trattenne dal replicare qualche risposta arguta del genere “peccato!”, immaginava che scherzare in un momento simile non fosse il caso.  
\- Chiamiamo Hermione!- esclamò alla fine – Lei sa sempre cosa fare in ogni situazione. Saprà aiutarci.-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio – Tu chiama lei. Io vedo se trovo qualche esperto.-  
Di comune accordo si avviarono per seguire le relative piste.  
Non si salutarono nemmeno.  
**

Quando Harry tornò in ufficio ci trovò Draco intento a fare incantesimi vari alla collana nel vano tentativo di toglierla.  
Aderendo perfettamente al collo non solo non c’era verso di sfilarla, ma anche aveva iniziato ad irritare la pelle delicata dell’Auror.  
Gli occhi argentati si posarono su Harry con un’espressione accigliata. Tornò alla sua delicata ed inutile opera senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
Se lo meritava del resto, Harry lo ammise, non sarebbe accaduto nulla se non avesse letto la formula ad alta voce. Era stato un vero idiota.  
Prese il bastone e lo studiò in silenzio.  
\- Non sono molto ferrato in latino. Cosa significa?-  
Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi sembrò raccogliere le sue forze per fare un profondo sospiro – Significa “In saecula saeculorum”  
\- Sì, ma cosa significa?-  
Draco si accigliò – In sostanza, che non mi leverò mai dal collo questo coso.-  
Harry posò il bastone e si lasciò andare allo schienale della sedia. Prese un profondo respiro prima di dire - … se mi scusassi cambierebbe qualcosa?-  
La mano di Draco esitò nell’ennesimo movimento della bacchetta, i suoi occhi si puntarono su di Harry – Sarebbe già un bon punto di partenza solo per sentirti ammettere di essere effettivamente un coglione.-  
Anche se in latino Harry era negato, in Malfoyese era passato già al corso avanzato, la traduzione simultanea era: Sei un coglione, scusati dicendo di esserlo e forse avrai salva la vita.  
Così raccolse le sue energie per dire – Mi dispiace.-  
Ci fu silenzio mentre Draco fingeva di ignorarlo. Dopo un minuto intero di silenzio Harry rincarò – Davvero. Non volevo legarti al collo un vecchio cimelio impolverato per l’eternità.-  
\- Se avessi di queste voglie sarebbe davvero uno strano fetish.- replicò Draco – Concentriamoci su come togliermelo, nel frattempo… smettila di scusarti. Mi metti i brividi.-  
\- Domani troveremo una soluzione.- soffiò dopo un po’.  
Draco lo ignorò.

**

Quel giorno passò lentamente, Draco passò il tempo a mandare gufi a suoi conoscenti, Harry aveva chiamato Hermione a cui era bastata un’occhiata per dire che quel serpente portava guai.  
Come se non lo sapessero da loro.  
\- Novità sulla provenienza del baule?-  
Harry sospirò – Pare che provenga dall’Italia, era stato affidato ad un museo inglese e a noi per controllarlo che non contenesse trucchetti.-  
\- Possiamo chiedere ai curatori del museo, magari.-  
\- Già provato.- ammise Harry – Ma sono babbani, oltre a dirmi che è un gioiello di fidanzamento non hanno saputo dirmi nulla.-  
La voce di Draco proruppe come un pigolio - …fidanzamento?-  
Hermione scrollò le spalle – Ai tempi romani, quando una ragazza era promessa in sposa, lo sposo la riempiva di gioielli. Non erano strettamente doni, ma più un avvertimento che era prenotata.-  
\- Ehi, ti ho prenotato.- scherzò Harry divertito. Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
\- Okay, come posso disdire?- si girò verso Hermione.  
Lei fece una smorfia – Rompere un fidanzamento è possibile, è molto disonorevole per la ragazza, ma penso che ai tempi nostri sia meno d’impatto.-  
\- Senza contare che sono un ragazzo.- rimbeccò Draco, piccato.  
Hermione fece spallucce.  
\- Bene, come lo disdico?- insistette Harry – Devo solo dirgli “non ti voglio sposare”.  
\- bhe, prova. Male non fa.-  
Draco gonfiò il petto per mettere il cerchietto in vista. Gli occhi lucenti del serpente brillavano minacciosi quando Harry si avvicinò.  
\- Ti ripudio.- disse – Non voglio sposarti, nemmeno se fossi una bella gnocca con la quinta.-  
Draco tentò di vedere dei movimenti nel serpente che se ne restò bellamente avvinghiato al suo collo. Harry ebbe perfino la sensazione che si fosse girato indignato.  
\- Beh, era un tentativo.- mormorò.  
Draco sbuffò sonoramente e si avviò alla sua scrivania lasciando gli amici soli a discutere della situazione.  
Specchio alla mano continuò a controllare i danni.  
\- Beh, almeno non ti ha ancora ucciso.- mormorò Hermione.  
\- Lo farà, se non scopriamo come togliergli quel coso.-  
\- Però gli dona.- sogghignò – Gli dà quel certo non so che…-  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata al suo partner – E’ colpa mia. Deve esserci una soluzione. Devo trovarla.-  
\- E’ un gioiello cerimoniale, non lo sta mica uccidendo, Harry.-  
Il viso di Harry restò immobile – E meno male, fa già questo melodramma solo per averlo. –  
Hermione restò a fissarlo, abbassò dolcemente la voce affinché Draco, dall’altra parte della stanza non fosse in grado di sentirli - Sei preoccupato per lui, vero?-  
Harry si sforzò di non girarsi verso Draco, prese dei fogli e li osservò solo per far qualcosa – Se non la risolvo in fretta, non vorrà più lavorare con me. – disse piano.  
Il viso dell’amica restò volutamente immobile ma Harry si sentì lo stesso accusato dai suoi occhi – Ti piace lavorare con lui, eh?-  
Harry fissava i fogli, tentando di non mostrare espressioni – Non mi sono mai divertito tanto.- confessò.  
Questa volta Hermione ridacchiò e gli strinse brevemente una spalla – Troveremo una soluzione, vedrai.-  
Harry annuì, speranzoso.  
**  
Harry passò la sera al telefono con curatori italiani dei musei romani, alla fine era riuscito a trovare un mago che sapeva il fatto suo e si erano accordati per una visita conoscitiva del problema.  
Nel frattempo, Draco gli teneva il muso, rispondendogli più acidamente del solito tranne quando si rendeva effettivamente conto di avere calcato la mano e allora si limitava a tacere.  
Stavano seguendo un caso di un animale scomparso. Peccato che quell’animale fosse un piccolo cucciolo di drago che poteva causare grossi problemi a Londra.  
\- I draghi mi adorano!- esclamò i suo partner con occhi lucenti – Ne avevo due in giardino! Appena mi vedevano volavano subito da me. Questo finché non sono diventati troppo grandi. Pregai mio padre di tenere almeno uno, ma dal momento che dovevo venire ad Hogwatrs li spedì in Romania.-  
\- E quindi?-  
\- Ho sintonia con loro.- insistette lui, tronfio – Lo troverò in un attimo!-  
Ci misero tre ore a trovarlo accoccolato sotto una statua in centro. Era grigio e dormiva quindi molti lo avevano scambiato per una statua.  
\- Visto?- esultò Draco mentre lo accarezzava.  
\- Cosa vuoi, un premio?-  
Il draghetto fece scattare la coda e si spinse sulla mano del biondino - Posso tenerlo?-  
\- Nemmeno per sogno.-  
\- Ma mi adora!- esclamò Draco mentre lo prendeva in braccio.  
\- Ha una padrona a cui dobbiamo portarlo.-  
\- Non mi pare saggio riportare un così adorabile animaletto ad una donna che se l’è perso in primo luogo, senza contare che ora abbiamo un legame. È mio.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – A me un animaletto basta e avanza.-  
\- Tu non hai anim…- si ammutolì poi i suoi occhi dardeggiarono – Hai già un grosso debito con questo animaletto, vedi di non tirare troppo la corda. Non quando ho un drago in braccio a cui poter dare l’ordine di incenerirti.-  
Harry fece spallucce – Forza, riportiamolo.-  
\- Dracarys!- esclamò Draco indicando Harry al piccolo di drago che lo ignorò bellamente.  
Preso dalla sconfitta, accentuò il suo broncio – Non mi fai mai regali.- si lagnò – Questo fidanzamento non mi sta portando niente di buono.-  
\- Posso comprarti un gelato dopo averlo consegnato.- annuì convinto.  
Draco grattò il collo all’animaletto e si avviò decidendo che la conversazione non avrebbe coinvolto più neuroni di così, quindi avanzò per la piazza.  
Fu allora che una ragazza si avvicinò a lui.  
\- Ma questo cucciolo di drago è adorabile!- esclamò la giovane con gli occhioni a cuore.  
Draco lo mostrò con orgoglio – Sì, vero?-  
\- Come si chiama?-  
\- L’ho chiamato Fitzgerald.-  
Harry si portò una mano alla fronte.  
\- E tu come ti chiami?- fece la ragazza, con una nota nuova e sensuale.  
Draco sorrise cordialmente e si presentò.  
Lei fece per sfiorargli la mano ed accadde.  
Fu così fulmineo che Harry quasi non si rese conto di ciò che era accaduto finché non vide il draghetto cadere in terra sbuffando del fumo dalle narici e la ragazza prendersi la mano con l’altra dopo un esclamazione di dolore.  
Draco si girò verso di Harry con un’espressione esterrefatta –Questo coso!- si indicò il collare – l’ha morsa!-  
Harry si avvicinò e analizzò il serpente che ora era tornato comodamente al suo posto con aria soddisfatta.  
\- Sei sicuro?-  
La giovane annuì, un po’ intimorita – Mi fa un male cane, ma che diavolo è quella cosa?-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio verso il suo partner come a invitarlo a spiegare e Harry sospirò – Dobbiamo portarla subito al San Murgo.-  
\- E perché mai?-  
\- Che io sappia i serpenti sono velenosi, allo stesso modo, i serpenti magici millenari, che non si levano dal collo possono pure esserlo.-  
Draco si accigliò – Effettivamente… Dobbiamo.-  
Harry guardò il draghetto che se ne stava acciambellato sui piedi del biondino, la giovane spaventata e Draco, palesemente seccato.  
\- Tu porta il drago alla padrona e io l’accompagno.-  
\- Ci sto!- fece subito Draco allegro.  
\- Non avrai intenzione di rapirlo, vero?-  
Draco si posò una mano sul petto come se una simile poca fiducia in lui lo ferisse, ma i suoi occhi brillavano – Lo porterò a casa incolume.- promise.  
\- Okay, tu porta la ragazza e io il drago.-  
\- E se il tuo bel regalino la ferisce ancora?-  
\- Tienigliela lontana, ovvio.-  
\- Guastafeste.-  
La giovane, passato lo spavento, sembrava seccata – Ci vado da sola, grazie comunque.- detto questo fece due passi indietro e si smaterializzò.  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio verso Harry – Quindi?-  
Harry provò a raccogliere l’animale che subito si agitò e si rifugiò dietro l’altro – Finiamo questo lavoro e andiamocene!-  
Draco sospirò- Ecco lo sapevo, nemmeno il gelato. Potter, io ti metterò le corna, sappilo.-  
**

Alla fine dovette comprargli il gelato e dovette anche compilare lui le scartoffie. Tutto a patto che Draco consegnasse il draghetto che si era affezionato a lui.  
Mentre lo passava alla sua padrona, Harry ebbe quasi l’impressione di vederlo sinceramente triste.  
Quando tornarono nel loro ufficio trovarono un uomo sulla cinquantina, brizzolato ma atletico che li aspettava. Accanto a lui, Hermione reggeva un grosso tomo antico sottobraccio e non sembrava felice.  
\- Oddio, sto per morire?- domandò Draco con una punta di sincero timore.  
\- No.- fece Hermione subito – Ma… dobbiamo parlarvi.-  
Draco fulminò Harry e la presunto tregua che aveva accompagnato il pomeriggio sembrò finire. Avanzò per la stanza, si appoggiò con i fianchi alla sua scrivania e incrociò le braccia.  
\- Okay. Spara.-  
L’uomo si presentò come Domenico Rossi, il curatore degli scavi della capitale Italiana e si apprestò ad esaminare l’antico cimelio.  
Lo toccò con delicatezza e cura, tanto che Harry ebbe quasi l’impressione che il vecchio serpentello quasi si rilassasse. Quasi.  
\- Proprio come temevo.- soffiò.  
\- Cosa?- domandò Draco, pallido in volto.  
\- Non ne ho mai visto uno così ben conservato, chi lo ha creato deve essere stato un mago davvero potente. –  
\- Sa cos’è?- intervenne Harry – Abbiamo ipotizzato fosse un gioiello di fidanzamento.-  
L’uomo si accigliò, Hermione strinse le labbra.  
\- Cosa?- domandò, guardandoli.  
L’uomo si girò prima verso Harry e poi ancora verso Draco, i suoi occhi tornarono sul serpente con avidità – Posso vedere l’altro pezzo?-  
Harry consegnò al curatore anche lo scettro, lui lo soppesò con attenzione, studiò l’iscrizione. E li guardò. Studiò un altro po’ e li guardò ancora.  
\- Esattamente com’è andata?- domandò.  
I due detective si guardarono – Lo tenevo in mano, poi quel coglione ha letto le parole sullo scettro e mi è saltato al collo.-  
\- La collana le è stata passata dal signor Potter?-  
\- Sì.-  
\- E lei lo ha accettato come dono?-  
Draco esitò – L’ho solo preso in mano.-  
\- Capisco.-  
\- Perché?-  
Il curatore e la giovane donna si guardarono, lei annuì, meditabonda.  
\- Quel gioiello, assieme al bastone…- esordì Domenico – sono gli oggetti di un rituale antico ormai caduto in disuso. È…- l’uomo esitò – Un rituale matrimoniale.-  
Il silenzio calò tra i presenti, Harry guardò Draco che sbatté sei volte, sei, le palpebre prima di domande - …eh?-  
L’uomo sembrò dispiaciuto – Non volendo, avete eseguito tutti i passaggi; l’uomo cede alla donna il gioiello sacro, ella lo accetta, poi l’uomo dice le parole che la lega a lui per l’eternità. Quel gioiello è la versione magica e antica di una fede nuziale.-  
Questa volta Draco batté le palpebre quindici volte.  
\- Okay.- disse all’improvviso – ma è un rituale vecchio mille anni, non avrà ancora valore. Le leggi magiche furono tutte revisionate intorno all’ultimo secolo per sveltire le pratiche.-  
\- Esatto.- esordì Hermione e nei due si sviluppò una lieve speranza. – Tranne questa. Poiché nessuno la usava più da oltre ottocento anni non fu mai realmente abrogata.-  
\- S-stai dicendo…- parlò Harry, quasi senza fiato – Che siamo…- non riuscì a dirlo.  
\- Sposati.- finì Hermione per lui.  
Draco tirò le labbra in un sorriso – Caspita, c’ero quasi cascato!- esclamò troppo ad alta voce affinché fosse naturale – Ora ditemi davvero cos’è sta cosa e come me ne libero.- ora la voce aveva una nota di minaccia.  
Il curatore e la donna si guardarono – Ecco…-  
\- Ci sarà un modo!- esclamò Harry facendosi avanti – Uno qualsiasi. Non credo che non esistesse una sorta di divorzio a quel tempo, no?-  
\- Sì, sì!- esclamò Draco, animato – Non serve manco una scusa, siamo due uomini e lui è pure brutto!-  
\- Shi!-  
\- Si sono distrutti matrimoni per molto meno!-  
Il curatore annuì – e’ vero, nell’antica Roma si divorziava con nulla, ad un certo punto non c’era nemmeno più bisogno del permesso dei genitori della sposa, si cambiavano mariti come figurine, ma…-  
Draco assottigliò lo sguardo – Ma… cosa? Anzi no, non voglio saperlo…-  
Hermione strinse il tomo con forza – Ma è proprio per questo che fu creato il rituale, per essere duraturo. Non è solo un semplice contratto di matrimonio è un vero a proprio giuramento magico.-  
I presenti restarono in silenzio così a lungo che si sentirono gli scricchiolii di assi due piani più su.  
Hermione fece un sorriso solidale – Per quello che siamo riusciti a trovare ancora non abbiamo una soluzione, ma nel frattempo siamo venuti a capo della situazione. E’ già qualcosa.-  
\- Al momento, l’unica soluzione è finché morte non vi separi.- sentenziò il curatore.  
Gli occhi di Draco s’illuminarono di gioia - Ah, ecco, vedi che c’era la soluzione?- afferrò la bacchetta e la puntò verso Harry che gliela strappò di mano all’istante.  
\- Scherzavo.- si difese il biondino, senza sembrare troppo sincero.  
\- Nessuno morirà. E anche se legalmente, per una legge vecchia di mille anni, siamo sposati, non vuol dire che lo siamo sul serio! Il problema resta ancora e solo quello che non riusciamo a toglierti quel coso dal collo! Soprattutto renderlo inoffensivo, dal momento che oggi ha attaccato una povera ragazza.-  
\- Davvero?- intervenne il curatore – Allora deve avere una sorta di meccanismo anti-tradimento.-  
Draco si sentì mancare, dovette sedersi – Non sta dicendo che non potrò più scopare con nessuno!- quasi urlò.  
Hermione si inumidì le labbra – beh, con tuo marito…-  
\- Potter, la bacchetta. Qualcuno di noi deve morire, e non sarò io.-  
Harry sospirò – Troveremo una soluzione che non implichi la morte di nessuno, vero?- guardò con supplica Hermione e annuì con decisione.  
\- Non smetteremo di cercare finché non troveremo qualcosa.-  
\- Sì, grazie.-  
Il curatore si fece avanti – Chiamerò qualche mio contatto, vedrete che risolveremo questa cosa.-  
\- Non dite nulla a nessuno.- disse Harry – Se si sapesse… vedo già i titoli.-  
L’uomo si fece scuro in volto, ma qualcosa brillò nei suoi occhi – Non dirò nulla, signor Potter…- esitò – Ma potrebbe farmi un autografo? E’ un grande onore.-  
Harry arrossì e firmò sotto gli occhi di un Draco Malfoy a dir poco sotto shock.  
Si teneva una mano tra i capelli e una al gioiello quasi lo stess soffocando.  
Hermione trascinò via il curatore per lasciare ai neo sposini un po’ di tempo per parlare.  
Quando la porta fu chiusa, Harry restò a fissarla per un lungo minuto.  
\- Draco…-  
\- E’ “Malfoy” per te, Potter.- lo freddò.  
\- Dal momento che a quanto pare siamo sposati…-  
La penna lo colpì sulla spalla.  
\- Avresti potuta ficcarmela in un occhio!- gracchiò Harry.  
\- Ho puntato all’occhio ma sono così sconvolto che non ho più forza nelle braccia.- la sua voce di solito aveva sempre quel lato giocoso, non importa quante volte lo minacciasse ma non sembrava mai davvero serio.  
Questa volta però la voce di Draco era atona, spenta.  
\- Malfoy…- continuò allora – Mi dispiace, davvero. Non volevo sposarti, è stato un incidente.-  
Nel tempo che avevano passato come partner, Draco Malfoy, aveva minacciato di ucciderlo tante di quelle volte che aveva perso il conto, ma quando Draco alzò gli occhi su di lui, c’era una profonda e disturbante voglia di vederlo incenerito che aiutò Harry Potter a decidere i piani per quel giorno: scappare.  
Nella fattispecie tornando a casa e barricandosi dentro o magari prendendo un biglietto aereo per l’Antartide.  
\- Meglio che vada.-  
\- Ecco.- rincarò Draco.  
Con gesti impacciati, Harry appoggiò la bacchetta di Malfoy molto lontano da lui così nessuno scatto fulmineo da parte del biondo poteva farglielo ammazzare all’istante. Si dileguò quasi immediatamente.  
**

Fu al risveglio del giorno dopo che Harry si guardò allo specchio cercò di capire cos’era quel tarlo che sentiva da quando si era svegliato.  
Come se si fosse dimenticato qualcosa…  
Si trascinò fino in cucina per farsi un caffè. Vagonate di caffè. Lo mise in tazza e fu allora che il telefono squillò. Harry occhieggiò l’apparecchio con perplessità.  
Rispose come se la cornetta potesse esplodergli in mano.  
\- Pronto?-  
\- Ehi, amico.-  
\- Ah.- si rilassò - Ciao Ron.- bevve un sorso.  
\- Esattamente cos’è sta storia che ti saresti sposato?-  
Il caffè finì sputato su buona parte della carta da parati. Tutto tornò a galla all’improvviso, il cerchietto, il suo partner …suo marito.  
Appoggiò la schiena alla parete come se non riuscisse a stare in piedi e batté la nuca sulla stessa. Magari aiutava a tornare a dimenticare.  
\- Non mi sono sposato.- gracchiò – non certo per mia volontà.-  
Ron sembrò trattenere una risata – Hermione mi ha spigato tutto… amico, devi ammettere che è alquanto assurdo. Ti sei sposato Malfoy!-  
\- Ancora per poco, se non risolvo in fretta la situazione ha già promesso di uccidermi e, temo, userà i medoti più cruenti che conosce. È stato un mangiamorte.-  
Stavolta Ron scoppiò a ridere e Harry dovette restare ad ascoltarlo per oltre un minuto. Quanto tornò abbastanza serio da ribattere, Ron disse l’unica cosa che poteva terrorizzarlo a morte:  
\- Quando lo sapranno tutti…-  
\- No!- quasi urlò – Non deve saperlo nessuno, Ron! Promettimelo!-  
\- Ma Harry!- si lagnò – Harry Potter che sposa Draco Malfoy è…!-  
\- Un segreto!- ringhiò – Se solo qualcun altro lo venisse a sapere dovrei trasferirmi in Antartide solo per avere altri cinque minuti di vita!-  
Ron sbuffò – Mi devi raccontare tutto.-  
\- Stasera a cena, promesso! Ora… devo vestirmi.-  
\- Vai dal tuo maritino a lavoro eh?-  
Harry sbatté la testa sul muro solo per rincarare la dose - Ci vediamo, Ron.- mormorò prima di chiudere il telefono.  
Con la mano sulla cornetta ponderò di chiamare a lavoro per inventarsi che non stava bene, non sapeva esattamente come affrontare il suo partner ora che questa sconvolgente verità si era affacciata tra loro.  
Quella storia era assurda e assolutamente più grande di loro e ogni volta che scoprivano una cosa nuova era solo peggio.  
Se solo avessero avvisato prima di mandare quel dannato baule tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo!  
Avrebbe trovato questo curatore solo per soddisfare tutte le sue curiosità sul Crucio.  
Arrivò a lavoro con la fronte crucciata e una motivata paura di entrare nel suo ufficio.  
Draco era già arrivato e se ne stava rilassato sulla sedia, le gambe su uno sgabello e giocava a far canestro nel caminetto spento con quelli che sembravano documenti. Il sorriso con cui lo accolse lo rese inquieto.  
\- Ti sembra questa l’ora di arrivare, amore?- domandò Draco con una voce zuccherata e diabolica allo stesso tempo.  
Harry fece un piccolo passo indietro come se potesse incenerirlo.  
\- Ehm… buongiorno?-  
\- Buongiorno.- ripeté Draco alzandosi con energia. Cercò qualcosa sulla sua scrivania, afferrò un foglio e glielo allungò.  
\- Ecco a te.- il suo sorriso raggiungeva entrambi i lati del viso.  
Il brivido gli attraversò tutta la schiena.  
\- C-cos’è?-  
\- La lista di cose da fare.-  
Harry la prese come se potesse morderlo, poi lesse alcuni punti.  
\- “Chiamarmi ogni mattina Sua Altezza”? “Bere latte acido”?-  
Draco incrociò le braccia – E’ ancora una work in progress, sto cercando altre cose. La aggiornerò.-  
\- Cosa diavolo è questa?-  
\- La lista di cose da fare.- ripeté, ma dal momento che l’espressione del suo interlocutore non cambiava, Draco fece un breve sospiro e spiegò – Ho pensato a vari modi di ucciderti stanotte e dopo un po’ è diventato noioso. Quindi ho pensato a una lista di cose da farti fare per restare in vita. Molto più crudele.-  
Ridacchiò e si sedette sulla sedia per rialzare i piedi sullo sgabello – Ora,- riprese – puoi iniziare la numero 5.-  
Harry abbassò gli occhi e lesse al volo: 5) Svolgere il lavoro al posto mio.  
Le dita di Harry ebbero uno spasmo, stringendo lievemente il foglio.  
La sua voce uscì a stento quando si ritrovò a ribattere – Non ti sembra di esagerare?-  
Gli occhi metallici si spostarono su di lui con curiosità – prego?-  
Harry strinse le labbra – E’ vero, ci troviamo in questa situazione per colpa mia. Lo ammetto. – riprese – Ma non è che quel collare ti stia uccidendo e certo essere sposato con me non è tutta questa tragedia. Non dobbiamo vivere insieme, non è che dobbiamo scopare! Non ti cambierà la vita se una vecchia legge di mille anni afferma che siamo sposati, Malfoy. Non è che lo siamo per davvero! Troveremo una soluzione e divorzieremo, nulla è indissolubile, quindi non vedo perché devo essere demonizzato e marchiato come stronzo solo perché ho letto le incisioni su un vecchio bastone sovrappensiero.-  
Draco chiuse lentamente le palpebre e le riaprì altrettanto lentamente. Si alzò con la stessa calcolata lentezza, e nonostante fossero alti uguali ad Harry parve che crescesse di statura improvvisamente solo perché iniziava a sentirsi un moscerino che sarebbe presto stato schiacciato.  
\- Per me,- esordì con una voce insolitamente calcolata – il matrimonio è molto importante.- gli occhi dardeggiavano – Per la mia famiglia, per il mio cognome e per la mia eredità il matrimonio è un affare di stato. Abbiamo deciso governi e regnanti con matrimoni. Ho un eredità da difendere, mantenere e tramandare, quindi capirai che il fatto che all’improvviso io sia legalmente sposato con qualcuno, chiunque sia, tralaltro contro la mia volontà, non mi riempia di gioia. Per quanto riguarda le colpe…- Draco strinse gli occhi – E’ assolutamente colpa tua, se non leggessi ad alta voce come un bambino ogni singola cosa non ci ritroveremmo in questa situazione. Non avrei un irritante collare, non dovrei considerare metà del mio patrimonio tuo dal momento che non abbiamo firmato nulla che attesti il contrario e, soprattutto, non dovrei tenermelo nei pantaloni con persone con cui voglio effettivamente scopare per paura di questo coso possa ammazzarle. –  
Harry riuscì a vedere la mano gigante di Malfoy schiacciarlo. Inghiottì a vuoto, alzò il foglio e soffio – Ho un limite di tempo?-  
Gli occhi di Draco quasi lo incenerirono – Hai tempo una settimana. Seguiranno altre liste.-  
Harry annuì e si recò alla sua scrivania, dove si barricò nella falsa speranza che potesse proteggerlo.  
Quel mattino Draco non fece assolutamente nulla se non giocare a pallacanestro con il caminetto.

**

  
A fine giornata Harry aveva vomitato già due volte le nauseabonde cose che erano scritte nella lista, aveva una mano paralizzata per aver fatto le scartoffie di entrambi e aveva dovuto procurare al suo maritino una colazione da faraone, il tutto chiamandolo Sua altezza.  
Quando arrivò un caso fu l’occasione giusta per allontanarsi da lui.  
Draco aveva sbuffato e si era alzato pronto a seguirlo, ma Harry gli aveva caldamente consigliato di restare in ufficio e rilassarsi. E Draco non se l’era certo fatto ripetere.  
Harry approfittò di stare un po’ lontano per vedere Ron che rise delle sue disavventure per oltre un’ora mentre pranzava. Harry aveva lo stomaco chiuso ma riuscì ad apprezzare una compagnia che non lo voleva uccidere.  
\- Firmateli ora i documenti.- propose – Sul patrimonio dico.-  
\- Ora ho una mano paralizzata e nessuna voglia di tornare in ufficio.- sbuffò Harry – Anzi non credo che ci tornerò per i prossimi… venti anni. Potrei passare a licenziarmi.-  
Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo – Come sei melodrammatico. Ha detto che non ti ucciderà.-  
\- A patto che io mi faccia torturare fino al giorno del divorzio.-  
\- Beh, benvenuto nel bellissimo idillio del matrimonio!-  
Harry affondò il viso tra le mani – Vorrei solo che tutto tornasse alla normalità: io e lui a litigarci un caso, a prenderci in giro…- perfino alle sue orecchie parve che la sua voce fosse diventata lagnosa, strinse le labbra e rialzò la testa – Insomma, voglio togliergli quel coso dal collo e farla finita.-  
Ron all’improvviso non aveva più tanta voglia di ridere, i suoi occhi si erano incupiti – Si risolverà.- provò a consolarlo – Hermione ci sta lavorando e lei ci riesce sempre.-  
\- Vero.-  
\- Magari era pure una soluzione semplice e ci riderete su fra qualche anno.-  
\- “Ehi Malfoy ti ricordi quella volta che siamo stati sposati?”- mimò Harry.  
Ron sorrise – Guarda il lato positivo.-  
\- Ce n’è davvero uno?-  
\- Finché non firmi quelle carte, puoi dire in giro di essere schifosamente ricco.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e si ritrovò a sorridere.  
Per un attimo regnò il silenzio tra loro.  
\- E se…- soffiò Harry quasi temendo quel pensiero – E se chiedesse il trasferimento?-  
\- Non lo chiedete una volta a settimana tipo?- rimbeccò Ron – Ve lo rifiuteranno come sempre.-  
Harry guardò lontano alla gente che passava davanti la finestra, quando tornò sull’amico aveva l’aria di chi voleva togliersi un peso – Sono io a rifiutarlo.- ammise – Ho smesso di fare domanda la prima settimana, ma il capo mi ha detto che lo lascerà con me fino a quando sarò io a volerlo. – confessò – Ma se questa volta chiedesse il trasferimento, immagino che sia il momento che glielo conceda.-  
Cercò negli occhi di Ron la confusione, ma trovò invece una nuova dolcezza.  
\- Non fasciarti la testa prima di essertela rotta, Harry. Magari non chiederà il trasferimento. Non prima del divorzio e sicuramente per allora gli sarà passata e tornerete ad essere una brava squadra.-  
Harry osservò l’amico – Da quando sei così… -  
\- Saggio?-  
\- Gentile con Malfoy?-  
Ron scollò le spalle – E’ mio cognato, no?-  
Harry si ritrovò a ridere per la prima volta della situazione.

**

Harry fu chiamato per un caso il mattino dopo e vi si recò senza passare prima dall’ufficio.  
Non vedeva il suo maritino da un intero giorno e, nonostante l’aria tesa, doveva ammettere che si era sentito come se gli mancasse qualcosa.  
Quando era iniziato? Da quando Draco Malfoy era diventato il suo compagno di avventura ideale?  
Tutto era iniziato quando Ron aveva deciso di lasciare gli Auror per un lavoro più tranquillo, Harry l’aveva presa sul personale, aveva pensato che gli serviva solo un po’ di tempo, così aveva iniziato a sabotare ogni suo possibile partner solo perché non sarebbero durati tanto. Ron sarebbe tornato e sarebbero stati di nuovo una squadra.  
Tutto era cambiato il giorno in cui Draco Malfoy era entrato con l’aria crucciata e offesa dalla porta e aveva annunciato che era stato assegnato a lui.  
Era entrato con già il modulo di trasferimento alla mano e in cerca di un calamaio per firmare.  
Poi… era successo. Gradualmente, all’inizio, un’intuizione lì, un consiglio ben accetto là, una battuta, una risposta e all’improvviso Harry aveva alzato gli occhi e aveva visto dall’altra parte della stanza il suo partner.  
Non Malfoy, non un assistete provvisorio, ma il suo partner.  
Finalmente aveva trovato un po’ di stabilità, le sue giornate erano interessanti e divertenti e invece era dovuto apparire quel dannato baule.  
Sbuffò entrando nella casa piena di Auror che stavano facendo le prime analisi della scena. Si avvicinò al primo che capitò a tiro e chiese:  
\- Cosa abbiamo?-  
L’uomo fece cenno ad un ammasso di cenere sul pavimento che aveva una strana forma umanoide. Harry strinse le labbra.  
\- Incantesimi proibiti finiti male?-  
\- Così sembrerebbe.-  
\- A chi appartiene la casa?-  
\- Una certa Abigail Sharp, una ottantenne che vive a Manchester. –  
\- La bacchetta del mucchietto di cenere?-  
L’uomo fece un cenno, era poco più lontano – La faremo vedere al fabbricatore che ci dirà di chi era.-  
\- Tenetemi aggiornato.-  
Harry fece un giro per perlustrare la casa. Salì al piano di sopra e trovò tracce di magia anche lì, notò un pezzo di stoffa strappato intrappolato tre le ante della finestra al piano di sopra e tracce di un trascinamento.  
Immaginò che qualcuno fosse scappato con una scopa.  
Prelevò il pezzo di stoffa e si girò pronto a scendere quando trovò appoggiato allo stipite della porta la persona che cercava di evitare da due giorni.  
Restò un attimo a fissarlo quasi convinto di star solo immaginando il suo sopracciglio alzato e la sua espressione infastidita.  
Ma era davvero lui.  
Inghiottì a vuoto - Ehilà, hanno chiamato anche te?-  
\- L’ultima volta che ho controllato eravamo una squadra.- soffiò Draco di rimando.  
\- Pensavo di dover fare il lavoro da solo.- replicò – La tua lista era molto specifica a riguardo.-  
\- Sono arrivate nuove scartoffie ma dal momento che non sei passato in ufficio non puoi saperlo.-  
\- Sei venuto per dirmi che devo tornare a lavorare?-  
\- Se la montagna non va da Maometto…-  
Harry quasi rise – Sarebbe il contrario, sai?-  
Draco tirò le labbra in un sorriso divertito – Scusa ma tra noi sono io il profeta che ha dato il via ad una religione, e tu la montagna senza cervello.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – L’ultima volta che ho controllato il Malfoyismo non è ancora stato ufficializzato.-  
Draco fece spallucce e si alzò dallo stipite – Questione di giorni ormai.-  
\- Sei molto sicuro di te, come profeta.-  
\- Puoi inciderlo nella pietra che è la tua testa dura, signor Montagna.-  
Harry notò che l’aria tra loro era leggermente migliorata, ma i suoi occhi scivolarono sul collarino argentato che se ne stava adagiato sul collo dell’altro come se gli appartenesse. Draco capì subito dove erano approdati i suoi pensieri.  
\- La tua ingombrante fede è ancora lì, sì.- soffiò – Ma lasciamo perdere l’evidente mancanza che hai nelle mutande dato dal fatto che hai dovuto incastrarmi con una fede mastodontica e pensiamo al caso.-  
Una battuta e una concessione.  
Forse la situazione non era più tanto grave, forse dopo un primo momento di panico Draco lo stava perdonando…  
Per la mezzora dopo dimenticarono la loro situazione concentrandosi solo sul caso. Harry fece vedere la sua scoperta a Draco che concordò sulla fuga, trovarono la bacchetta e videro l’ultimo incantesimo fatto, poi perlustrarono un’ultima volta la casa.  
\- Rapina?- propose Harry.-  
\- Nah, regolazione di conti.-  
\- Non lasciarti ingannare dal fatto che non mancava nulla di valore. Forse cercavano qualcosa di specifico.-  
Draco ci meditò su mentre camminava lungo il marciapiede – Dobbiamo vedere se troviamo segnalazioni di voli nella zona.-  
\- Mi adopero subito.-  
In poco tempo finirono le analisi preliminari e tornarono in ufficio dove Harry trovò un'altra lista delle cose da fare, guardò Draco che gli rispose con un sorriso innocente.  
\- Avevi detto che avevo una settimana per finire la prima!- gracchiò.  
\- L’ho detto? Ne sei sicuro?-  
\- Certissimo.-  
\- Beh ho anche detto che ne sarebbero seguite altre. Mi hai lasciato un giorno da solo ad annoiarmi, ho trovato molto divertente trovare altre cose da farti fare.-  
Harry sbuffò vistosamente e si diresse alla sua scrivania, prese il foglio e lo lesse al volo. Era lungo due facciate ed erano una cosa più disgustosa dell’altra.  
\- “Correre nudo per tutto il ministero?”-  
\- Faresti la felicità di molte persone.- confermò Draco sedendosi alla sua scrivania e iniziando a raccogliere i fascicoli.  
\- “Baciarmi i piedi”?-  
Draco scrollò le spalle – Alla terza pagina non sapevo più cosa scrivere. Ma se vuoi iniziare da quella non ho problemi.-  
Harry si ritrovò a sorridere e trovò il coraggio di chiederlo – Quindi… non mi vuoi più uccidere?-  
Le dita di Draco esitarono sul fascicolo del caso Gold – Non ho mai detto una cazzata del genere. – replicò – Tu morirai, devo solo trovare il modo di farlo accadere senza che qualcosa possa risalire a me. Il carcere non è l’ideale anche se dubito che una giuria senziente mi condannerebbe sapendo cosa hai combinato. – gli lanciò un’occhiata – Ma sei sempre Harry Potter, loro potrebbero vederla diversamente da me. Non vale la pena rischiare finché non avrò un piano a prova di bomba.-  
\- Rassicurante.- ridacchiò Harry, stranamente sollevato. Draco lo ignorò.  
Tornarono a lavoro, in silenzio, Harry ogni tanto non poteva fare a meno di alzare gli occhi sull’altro che stava chiaramente sforzandosi di non fare lo stesso.  
Ogni tanto però lo vedeva perdere lo sguardo al vuoto, altre volte lo vedeva accarezzarsi la collana sovrappensiero.  
Gli donava, fu costretto ad ammettere, quel gioiello sembrava essere perfetto per il collo di Draco.  
Non che qualsiasi cosa appesa al collo non sarebbe stata perfetta… Draco aveva davvero un bel collo.  
I suoi occhi scivolarono in su accarezzando la figura di Draco, si concentrò sulla mascella, il mento appuntito, le labbra…  
Lì lo sguardo si fermò. Harry non fu più capace di distoglierlo.  
Non finché Draco non avvertì l’attenzione dell’altro su di lui – Che c’è?-  
Harry inghiottì a vuoto rendendosi conto che qualcosa non andava in lui.  
\- Niente.- mentì.  
\- Stai ancora tentando di pensare? Ti prego rinunciaci, non voglio vederti esplodere la testa anche se sarebbero la soluzione ad ogni mio problema.-  
Harry chiuse gi occhi per qualche attimo come a volersi togliere la forma perfetta delle labbra di Draco dai ricordi.  
\- Le chiedo umilmente perdono, altezza.- disse tentando di esprimere tutte l’ironia del mondo, cosa difficile con la bocca secca.  
Draco sembrò intuire che qualcosa non andava, ma preferì non soffermarsi.  
Tornò su i fascicoli e tutto piombò nuovamente nel silenzio.

**  
Harry entrò nell’ufficio di Hermione con gli occhi stanchi e si sedette alla sedia posta davanti alla sua scrivania. Si massaggiò gli occhi con le dita.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te.- fece lei senza alzare gli occhi da ciò che stava leggendo.  
\- Herm qualcosa non va.- replicò invece Harry – Questo incantesimo… credo che abbia effetto anche su di me.-  
Hermione lo guardò – Come?-  
\- Mi sento strano.- ammise Harry – nei confronti di Malfoy, intendo.-  
I suoi occhi si fecero attenti – Strano, tipo?-  
Harry sentì l’istinto di autoconservazione farsi sentire, meditò di dire che non era nulla e scappare a gambe levate ma si costrinse a restare lì – Non lo so,- iniziò farfugliando – Ma ieri ho passato il tempo a fissarlo. –  
Hermione si addolcì – E’ una situazione atipica sono sicura che sia solo suggestione.-  
Harry strinse le labbra – Qualcosa è diverso.- insistette – E’ come se… - cercò le parole, si fece più vicino come se dovesse sussurrarle un segreto – E’ come se non volessi perderlo.-  
\- Harry lo sanno pure i muri che sotto sotto tieni a lui.- le replicò lei.  
Harry sentì le gote pungere – Non so ancora come spiegarmi.- mormorò.  
Ancora, aveva detto, perché aveva la sensazione che questa cosa stava crescendo dentro di lui tanto che presto si sarebbe guadagnata un nome.  
Harry aveva paura di darle un nome, ma riusciva a vedere il concetto materializzarsi davanti a lui.  
\- Herm…- soffiò – Ci sono progressi?-  
La giovane donna si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, i suoi occhi lo studiarono per un lungo minuti come se ponderasse bene cosa dire. Poi rinunciò.  
\- Nessuno.- ammise – Purtroppo, essendo un rituale molto antico c’è poco o nulla di scritto. Stiamo controllando le collezioni di privati per vedere se troviamo testi non presenti nei registri pubblici. Ho buona speranze su un certo William Fitch ma è un babbano che non crede nella magia quindi sarà difficile spiegargli che è qualcosa di abbastanza urgente.-  
\- Grazie Herm per tutto quello che fai.-  
La ragazza fece un cordiale sorriso – Ora va da tuo marito, se ci sono novità ti avviso.-  
Harry strinse le labbra – Non chiamarlo così.- grugnì.  
Lei rise e Harry si alzò dalla sedia, attraversò il ministero con la parola “marito” che gli aleggiava nel cervello.  
Aprì la porta del loro ufficio e se la ripeté quando lo vide in piedi, appoggiato con il bacino alla sua scrivania, una nuova lista in mano e il sorriso divertito sul viso.  
Marito, pensò. E non lo trovò affatto strano.  
Restò a fissarlo imbambolato per qualche secondo prima che Draco alzasse un sopracciglio prima di dire – Sì, sono ancora qui. Tu sei ancora vivo, quindi è evidente che la giornata sarà una grande delusione per entrambi.-  
Sbuffò e Harry si ritrovò a sorridere.  
Adorava il suo sarcasmo, era… loro.  
\- Ti pare questo il modo di accogliere tuo marito?- gli rinfacciò Harry chiudendo la porta e togliendosi il cappotto – Questo matrimonio non sta funzionando. Dovresti darmi un bacio e dirmi “ben arrivato”.-  
Draco restò interdetto, le sue pupille si dilatarono di poco dalla sorpresa, poi si sciolse in un sorriso nuovo. Provocatorio, di sfida.  
\- E dove l’hai letto? Sulle riviste matrimoniali anni venti?- replicò – Posso ribattere che dovresti allora mantenermi e non farmi mancare nulla. Tipo mi stai facendo mancare il mio divertimento di vederti vomitare lumache vive. Numero trentadue della lista.- sogghignò – Ma c’è del lavoro arretrato, prego, esegui.-  
Harry scrollò le spalle e si sedette alla sua scrivania. Prese la pila di fascicoli e iniziò a lavorarci.  
Per conto suo Malfoy trasfigurò una sedia in una comoda poltrona reclinabile e si sedette sopra. Poi evocò una bibita e si mise a sonnecchiare.  
Per un po’ nella stanza non si sentirono altro che la penna d’oca che scriveva sulla pergamena e il ticchettio dell’orologio.  
Poi, dopo circa un’ora di silenzio, Malfoy proruppe con –Mi manca il sesso.-  
Che fece partire la punta della penna d’oca per tutto il resto del foglio tracciando una linea diagonale.  
Harry alzò gli occhi spalancati -… eh?-  
\- Il sesso, Potter. Se devo spiegarti cos’è, sei davvero irrecuperabile.- Draco aveva socchiuso gli occhi e aveva un’espressione seccata – Hai idea di quanto sesso facevo prima di …questo coso?- fece una smorfia irritata – Ti rispondo subito: tanto. E mi manca.-  
\- Non esagerare, sono solo un paio di giorni.-  
\- Tre.-  
\- Puoi stare tre giorni senza scopare.-  
Draco tirò le labbra all’ingiù – Voglio togliermi questo coso e andare a rimorchiare.-  
\- Lo so.-  
Tornò il silenzio, Harry fece un incantesimo al foglio facendo svanire l’errore fatto prima, poi riprese a lavorare.  
Draco mise il broncio, incrociò le braccia e appoggiò di nuovo la testa sulla sedia.  
\- Ehi.- attirò ancora l’attenzione. Harry sbuffò sonoramente prima di alzare gli occhi su di lui. Draco si mise su un fianco annoiato – ti rendi conto che siamo sposati?- tirò le labbra in un sorriso – tipo per davvero? Se ci pensi è ridicolo.-  
Harry alzò un sopracciglio – quindi ora siamo arrivati alla fase del ridiamoci su?-  
\- Siamo sposati.- insistette Draco – io e te. Capisci? _Io e te!_ -  
\- … “scusa”?- tentò Harry suo malgrado divertito.  
\- Ma tu non sapevi il serpentese? Non puoi solo dirgli che deve togliersi dal mio collo?-  
\- Quell’abilità è andata via dopo che ho salvato il mondo.-  
\- Sei inutile come il sette di coppe quando stai giocando a Dama.- si lagnò.  
\- … “mi dispiace”?-  
\- smettila di scusarti, mi dai sui nervi.- lo liquidò Draco con la mano – Quindi sono sposato con te e, se non mi toglierai questo coso dal collo, morirò eunuco.-  
\- Potremmo fare sesso.- propose Harry, divertito.  
Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo poi tornò a fissare il vuoto, meditabondo – Non abbiamo ancora provato che il veleno sia mortale… potrei scopare prima che questo coso uccida qualcuno. Del resto c’è gente strana al mondo, troverò qualcuno a cui piace essere morso da un serpente.- meditò ad alta voce, poi fece un verso di esasperazione – Pure la cintura di castità, che diamine. Non mi faccio mancare niente.-  
Harry si bloccò con gli occhi spalancati – Ci sono!- si alzò di slancio – So come togliertelo!-  
\- Per quanto siamo maghi, Potter. Tagliare la testa porta ancora alla morte.-  
Harry ridacchiò – Sono serio! – lo indicò – Quel coso, per proteggere la tua virtù, si stacca dal collo e azzanna chi ci prova con te, no?-  
Draco si fece serio in volto, interessato – Sì.-  
\- Se bloccassimo il momento nell’esatto istante in cui si stacca dal collo potremmo straccartelo di dosso!-  
Draco scattò in piedi con gli occhi brillanti – Ma allora non sei stupido come sembri!- i suoi occhi brillarono d’aspettativa – Chiama la Granger, io vado a cercare qualcuno che ci provi con me! Ci metterò cinque minuti al massimo!-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi scrollò le spalle – Forza. Prima te lo leviamo e meglio è.-

**

Hermione non sembrava molto convinta dell’idea, ma accettò comunque di provarci. Trovare un incantesimo che permetteva di bloccare un momento fu piuttosto semplice, il difficile sarebbe stato coordinare il momento in cui il tempo si sarebbe riavviato per far avvenire lo strappo.  
Harry si era proposto di essere lui a farlo, ma Hermione aveva scosso la testa – Questo incantesimo vi lega, non so quando sia saggio che proprio tu tenti di spezzarlo.-  
Harry mise il broncio, ma gli toccò acconsentire. Fu Ron a proporsi di buon grado.  
\- Poi andiamo a festeggiare il ritorno al tuo stato di single!- sogghignò Ron facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Draco nel frattempo tornò con una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e setosi. Era carina e chiaramente i suoi occhi brillavano di una certa aspettativa.  
\- Le ho spiegato tutto.- annunciò – Ha detto che ci aiuta. In cambio, io devo solo uscire con lei, dopo.- le fece l’occhiolino.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
\- Procediamo.-  
Mentre si stavano tutti preparando, Harry se ne stava seduto alla sedia della sua scrivania in silenzio. L’idea era stata sua ma in qualche modo, il fatto che si fosse avverata così in fretta, gli provocava un insolito senso di fastidio.  
Quindi, se funzionava, la storia sarebbe finita. Lui e Malfoy sarebbero stati liberi di tornare alle loro vite, alla loro solita dinamica, non avrebbero più litigato per davvero, ma sarebbero tornati ai soliti battibecchi.  
Però, mentre fissava Draco parlare del più e del meno con la ragazza in attesa che quel serpente reagisse, Harry sentiva un latente fastidio. Non riusciva ad afferrarlo, ma scorreva sotto la sua pelle.  
Poi accadde. La ragazza provò a baciarlo. Draco chiuse perfino gli occhi, in attesa e il serpente scattò, rabbioso, verso di lei.  
Il tempo fu fermato in un breve istante.  
Per qualche attimo Harry vide la scena di Draco immobile, sospeso nel tempo, il collo teso e la coda del serpente ancora appoggiata alle sue spalle mentre la testa protendeva verso di lei, le fauci aperte, gli occhi minacciosi.  
Hermione annuì, e Ron afferrò il corpo della serpe.  
Sollievo e timore avvolsero Harry. Poi Ron iniziò a tirare.  
E Harry lo sentì.  
La scena iniziò ad annebbiarsi, Harry strinse gli occhi per riuscire a mettere a fuoco. Ron tirò ancora e Harry si sentì mancare il fiato.  
Qualcosa non andava.  
Provò ad alzarsi, ma le gambe gli tremavano, provò a parlare, ma tutti erano concentrati su quello che stavano facendo.  
Ron tirò e Harry avvertì lo strappo, sentì la propria pelle squarciarsi sullo stomaco e l’urlo gli attraversò il petto.  
Vide il sangue, ma il dolore fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a sentire, prima di crollare a terra.  
Il panico invase l’aria come una tempesta, sentì la voce di Hermione urlare, Ron toccarlo. Ma il mondo iniziava a diventare distante, sempre di più.  
Ma faceva troppo male. Troppo.

**

Si risvegliò la sera, al San Mungo.  
Attorno a lui c’erano Ron, Hermione e metà della famiglia Weasley con il viso preoccupatissimo.  
Harry si sentiva ancora scombussolato, ma poteva decisamente tirare un sospiro di sollievo – Cos’è successo?-  
Hermione era pallida in volto - … deve esserci un meccanismo di difesa.-  
\- … Un altro?-  
\- Oh, Harry.- gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime – C’era sangue… dappertutto.-  
Ron era ancora più pallido, in silenzio in un angolo.  
\- … Sto bene, dai.- provò a rassicurare tutti – Malfoy?-  
I coniugi si lanciarono un’occhiata d’intesa – E’ stato qui, per un po’.-  
\- Finché non ha saputo che ti saresti ripreso.- rincarò Hermione.  
\- Poi è andato via.-  
Beh, non erano strettamente amici, eppure la sua mancanza colpì Harry allo stomaco. Era appena stato squarciato in due nel tentativo di liberare lui, si aspettava come minimo che avesse la decenza di salutarlo una volta sveglio.  
Hermione dovette interpretare i suoi pensieri – Era esausto anche lui, Harry.-  
Ron fece una smorfia, ma non sembrò del tutto derisoria. Come se in parte concordasse.  
Un’infermiera venne a cacciarli tutti millantando un meritato riposo e Harry si ritrovò solo nella stanza, con la pancia rattoppata e la sensazione che la situazione si fosse solo complicata.  
Eppure, c’era un’altra sensazione, più insidiosa, più difficile da gestire…  
Voleva vedere Malfoy.

**

Harry si presentò al portone del Manor con un espressione decisa e la rabbia ribollirli nelle vene.

Quando Harry era tornato a lavoro, era convinto di trovare Draco intendo a fare l’offeso, accusandolo di avere manie di protagonismo. O magari avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, o avrebbe proposto di lavorare ad un caso…  
E invece niente.  
Draco non era alla sua scrivania e non si era presentato a lavoro nemmeno il giorno dopo. Gli aveva lasciato un biglietto con parole secche e lapidarie annunciando che si sarebbe preso un po’ di giorni di riposo, senza introdurre alcuna scusa, nessun motivo. Dopo tre giorni, Harry sfiorava la crisi di nervi.  
Senza Draco, l’ufficio era una noia. In più non lo vedeva da quel giorno…  
Era arrabbiato perché non aveva funzionato? Era disperato perché aveva accarezzato la speranza di esser libero e invece era ancora sposato con lui?  
Aveva provato a scrivergli per convincerlo a tornare a lavoro, ma Malfoy aveva fatto orecchie da mercante.  
Ed ora era lì al Manor. Doveva fare qualcosa.  
Non ci stava a lavorare lì… senza di lui.  
Non ci stava a passare le giornate ovunque, senza di lui.  
Ma scacciò questo pensiero.  
Si prodigò, invece, a bussare, ma la porta si aprì magicamente da sola.  
\- E’ permesso?- urlò Harry al castello vuoto – C’è nessuno?-  
Avanzò per l’enorme atrio e i suoi passi echeggiarono sinistramente. Chiamò Draco, ma lui non rispose. La sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse si insinuò dentro di lui, gelida come un salto in un lago ghiacciato.  
Poi vide la luce provenire da uno dei salotti ed era così in ansia che si dimenticò di bussare. Aprì la porta e si precipitò dentro.  
Draco era in piedi davanti al caminetto, fissava le fiamme in silenzio. C’era qualcosa di decadente nel suo modo di restarsene lì, fermo. Si mosse leggermente per portarsi un bicchiere alle labbra. Lo finì in un sorso e lo appoggiò, le sue dita sembravano disarticolate sul vetro prima di lasciarlo.  
\- …Malfoy?-  
Si accorse di lui a rilento, come se non avesse i riflessi pronti com’era solito. Draco sbatté lentamente le palpebre e poi spostò lo sguardo su di lui.  
\- Sei ubriaco…?- soffiò Harry, confuso – Sei rimasto a casa per _ubriacarti_?-  
Draco tirò le labbra in un sorriso colpevole - … non potevo venirci così, ti pare?- biascicò.  
\- Non dovresti starci proprio così!- quasi gli urlò Harry, indignato.  
Draco lo scacciò con una mano e prese di nuovo il bicchiere che si era riempito.  
Provò a portarselo alle labbra ma l’altro glielo strappò di mano.  
\- Basta.-  
\- Rompiscatole.- provò a riprenderselo, ma i suoi riflessi erano lenti – ridammelo.-  
\- No, ora tu berrai solo caffè.- appoggiò il bicchiere quando Draco provò a fare un passo verso di lui rischiando di cadere, lo sorresse all’istante.  
\- Che motivo c’era di ridurti così?-  
Draco alzò gli occhi e la sua espressione si fece distante. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia - Come sei entrato?-  
\- La porta era aperta.-  
Un barlume di lucidità si fece strada in lui – Ah... questa è anche casa tua, ora.-  
Oh.  
Gli occhi di Harry saettarono sul collare, ancora lì, ancora simbolo di un legame che non avevano voluto e che non riuscivano a sradicare.  
Harry ricacciò indietro la sensazione di sollievo nel vedere ancora quel serpente stretto al suo collo.  
\- Perché non sei venuto a lavoro?-  
Draco chiuse gli occhi e sembrò sul punto di addormentarsi. Scacciò Harry e cercò ancora il bicchiere. Harry gli prese le mani e le chiuse tra loro, portandosele al petto.  
\- Draco.- soffiò, cercando di sembrare autoritario ma dolce allo stesso tempo – perché non sei venuto a lavoro?-  
Draco puntò i suoi occhi in quelli di Harry e sembrò sul punto di mettersi a piangere - … c’era sangue.- mormorò.  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia – Non ti ha mai fatto senso.-  
\- … su di te.- continuò Draco e i suoi occhi divennero cupi. All’improvviso Draco non sembrava solo un ragazzo ubriaco che saltava il lavoro, ma pareva fragile e tremolante.  
\- … Draco.- soffiò piano Harry sentendo una stretta al petto.  
\- … ho bisogno di bere.-  
\- no.-  
\- sei un rompiscatole.-  
\- Sì, l’hai già detto.-  
Draco rilassò le dita, non opponendo più resistenza, Harry gli lasciò le mani. Ma non lo lasciò andare, aveva la sensazione che se avesse smesso di reggerlo in piedi Draco sarebbe crollato a pezzi. E non solo perché era ubriaco marcio.  
\- Sto bene.- gli disse piano – Sto bene, davvero.-  
Draco si toccò il collare e lo accarezzò con le dita, i suoi occhi poco lucidi brillavano alle lingue di fuoco, cambiando intensità da ogni battito di ciglia.  
\- Stai bene.- ripeté.  
E lo abbracciò.  
Harry per un secondo non seppe cosa fare. Non erano mai stati così intimi da arrivare a toccarsi con così tante intensità. Merlino, si poteva contare sulla punta delle dita perfino attimi in cui si erano effettivamente toccati.  
Ma ora Draco aveva le braccia attorno al suo collo, il viso sulla spalla, il petto sul suo.  
Sentiva il respiro dietro l’orecchio.  
Puzzava di alcool, ma era solo una piccola cosa, rispetto a una serie di tante piccole emozioni che stava provando.  
Quando lo abbracciò, lo fece con la certezza di star facendo ciò perché voleva, e non perché ubriaco in un momento di debolezza.  
Quando si godette il corpo di Draco sul suo, si sentì un traditore a indulgere in quel calore come se fosse un dono e non un momento rubato.  
Restarono avvinghiati per un po’, finché non sentì Draco stanco di stare in piedi. Lo aiutò a sedersi, poi gli prese il viso con una mano per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Quanto hai bevuto?-  
Draco socchiuse gli occhi come se non lo mettesse più a fuoco – il necessario.-  
\- Ho capito, ti porto a riposare.-  
Chiamò un elfo domestico e si fece aiutare a trovare la stanza del biondino, lo buttò sul letto e gli tolse le scarpe, poi lo coprì.  
Mentre lo vedeva prendere sonno si ritrovò a osservarlo, assorto.  
Non si era mai sentito così. E no, non era colpa di quel gioiello.  
Quei sentimenti non li sentiva estranei, erano sempre stati lì, ogni tanto avevano provato ad uscire, quando Draco faceva una battuta particolarmente arguta, o quando semplicemente andavano d’accordo, o quando buttava il foglio che poteva separarli.  
Erano sempre stati lì… e Harry aveva solo fatto finta di non vederli.  
Ma ora, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Harry sfiorò con cura il serpente. Era la prima volta che lo faceva da quando l’aveva passato a Draco, prima che tutto accadesse.  
Sentì come un formicolio alle dita, come se fosse ancora ferito dal tentativo di strapparlo da lì, come se fosse _offeso._  
Harry provò perfino l’impulso di scusarsi. E di ringraziarlo.  
Non importava per quanto tempo sarebbe durato ancora l’incantesimo, ma Harry voleva godersi ogni istante in cui Draco sarebbe stato suo.  
Perché era suo marito… ed era innamorato di lui.


	2. Seconda Parte

Harry stava leggendo un libro semi disteso su uno dei divani del manor, quando il padrone di casa entrò nella stanza ciondolando.  
Si trascinò dentro la stanza con i capelli sconvolti da sonni agitati, il volto pallido, gli occhi stretti per via del mal di testa. Poi si fermò al centro, girato verso di lui, come se non capisse cosa stava vedendo.  
\- Tu che diavolo ci fai qui?- domandò, confuso.  
Harry gli sorrise, divertito – A quanto pare questa è anche casa mia.-  
\- Cosa…?- si guardò attorno come se dovesse ricontrollare che la casa avesse su ogni mattone il suo nome, in fine realizzò.  
Si portò una mano al collo e afferrò il cerchietto, pronto a strapparselo, ma si fermò nell’atto. Gli occhi si incupirono per un attimo, poi tornò attento in un battito di ciglia.  
Attento per quanto un post-sbornia di tre giorni poteva essere.  
\- … non ti autorizza a invadermi casa.- sbottò con la testa dolorante – Posso sempre sbatterti fuori a calci.-  
Harry girò una delle pagine del libro che aveva appena finito di leggere – Dal momento che Maometto non va alla montagna…- soffiò, facendogli il verso - La montagna non si muove di qui finché non ti fai una doccia e mangi qualcosa.-  
Draco fece una smorfia poco convinta – Non sono sicuro di poter effettivamente mangiare qualcosa senza vomitarla all’istante.- arrancò verso una scrivania e aprì un cassetto. Dentro, trovò una piccola ampolla.  
Harry chiuse il libro – Che diavolo è quella?-  
\- Serve per smaltire i postumi in fretta.- disse, prima di aprire e berla.  
Ci fu un attimo d’attesa in cui Draco rilassò lentamente i muscoli del viso e dell’addome, poi prese un profondo respiro – Meglio.-  
\- Non dovresti proprio ridurti così.- replicò Harry, ma non riuscì a metterci la rabbia che avrebbe voluto. Non capitava tutti i giorni che Draco Malfoy fosse così sconvolto dal vederlo spalmato sul pavimento, insanguinato, da doversi bere metà cantina.  
Draco fece una smorfia e scivolò in un'altra stanza, subito seguito dal suo ospite.  
La stanza nuova era leggermente più grande, ma più spartana. Tolto il legno in mogano, le rifiniture dorate, il velluto e tutto lo sfarzo, questa stanza era più moderna, molto simile ad un soggiorno di una normalissima casa di periferia.  
\- Prendo due giorni di vacanza e mi invadi casa.- mormorò Draco sedendosi pesantemente alla sedia per poi schioccare le dita. All’improvviso il tavolo fu imbandito della colazione più suntuosa che Harry avesse mai visto.  
Era apparecchiato anche per lui, notò - Lo so che senza di me sei un fallito, ma merito un po’ di riposo.- continuò prendendo del caffè e portandoselo alle labbra. Bevve lentamente un sorso.  
Harry restò un attimo in piedi sulla soglia, poi avanzò lentamente per la stanza fino a sedersi alla sedia accanto.  
Ora che aveva realizzato i suoi sentimenti e che l’aveva stretto tra le braccia, qualcosa era cambiato; era cambiato il suo modo di volersi rapportare a Draco.  
Non sarebbe stato così idiota da dichiararsi, né così idiota da far finta di nulla.  
In entrambi i casi, gli sembrava la cosa sbagliata da fare.  
\- Un giorno? Certo. Due? Va bene. Ma tre? Tre nei tuoi standard è un anno sabatico. L’ultima volta che ti sei assentato per tre giorni è stato…- meditò su – Beh, non è mai accaduto.-  
\- Perché io ci tengo al lavoro, anche se mi tocca lavorare con te.- grugnì.  
\- E allora torna.-  
Draco alzò gli occhi lentamente e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Le dita erano così pressate sulla tazza che i polpastrelli erano bianchi.  
\- … ti sei ripreso in fretta, vedo.- mormorò, per poi aggiungere con acidità – Speravo ti prendessi qualche altro giorno tu, così potevo definirmi in vacanza. Non sei utile nemmeno quando voglio prendermi una pausa. Sul serio, servi a qualcosa?-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – Dopo aver sconfitto Voldemort e salvato il mondo? Solo a rovinarti la vita, credo.-  
Le palpebre di Draco ebbero un brivido, ancora non riusciva a sentir pronunciare quel nome – Mi fa piacere che ci sia almeno una cosa in cui ti impegni con tutto te stesso. – replicò prima di bere un nuovo sorso – Se ti impegnassi così tanto nel lavoro, potrei effettivamente prendermi una pausa, lo sai?-  
Harry sorrise, i suoi occhi accarezzarono la figura ancora un po’ scossa di Draco; i capelli erano ancora spettinati, gli occhi leggermente rossi…  
Era carino, così.  
\- Fai colazione, poi fila a farti una doccia e vestirti. Dobbiamo lavorare.-  
Draco afferrò un pasticcino e lo morse sovrappensiero – Ti odio.- mormorò.  
\- Come ogni brava moglie. Fila a vestirti.-  
Straordinariamente, non obbiettò. Finì il pasticcino, si leccò le dita e si alzò per andare a vestirsi.

**

Draco tornò a lavoro. Senza dire una parola, si sedette alla sua scrivania e iniziò a compilare scartoffie ignorando completamente la poltrona reclinabile su cui invece aveva passato la settimana prima.  
Harry lo ragguagliò sulle indagini fatte mentre non c’era e, prima ancora che Harry finisse di spiegargli com’era arrivato a quella conclusione, Draco aveva già messo il cappotto e gli aveva lanciato il suo.  
\- Andiamo ad indagare meglio.- aveva detto, a mo’ di sfida.  
Era evidente che non voleva restare in ufficio. Era strano pensare che Draco fosse così tanto sconvolto dall’accaduto. Non era da lui. Non certo da colui che aveva fatto una lista piuttosto dettagliata sui vari modi di ucciderlo.  
L’unica spiegazione che Harry aveva trovato era la più semplice: Draco teneva a lui, tutto sommato.  
Per qualche strana ragione, non sembrava una cosa così folle.  
Aveva sempre saputo, sin da i primi tempi, che una sorta di rispetto e stima albergasse nel loro rapporto, che poi per lui fosse sfociato in un interesse romantico e, in fine, in un amore non corrisposto, era stata una cosa inaspettata.  
Draco non provava certo quello che provava lui, e lo accettava, tuttavia… non poteva non sentire una punta di emozione ogni volta che vedeva Draco esitare sulla parte della stanza dove l’aveva visto sanguinante. Non riusciva a non provare una sorta di felicità nel ricordarlo tremante tra le sue braccia, sollevato che stesse bene. Non riusciva a cancellare dalla sua mente il ricordo del corpo stretto addosso al suo…  
Quest’ultima cosa, era veramente difficile da scacciare.  
Parlando di lavoro la tensione si allentò facilmente, parlarono con tre diversi sospettati, ma nessuno sembrò nascondere qualcosa.  
Così si avviarono per tornare indietro – Almeno hanno identificato le vittime?-  
Harry gli diede le direttive.  
\- Non ce la fai proprio a risolvere un caso da solo, eh?- sogghignò Draco – Tre giorni e vieni a strisciare alla mia porta perché risolva i casi per te. Quando ti sono stato assegnato hai vinto alla lotteria.-  
Non aveva idea di quanto avesse ragione.  
Draco si mise a pensare leggendo i fogli, le sue dita si alzarono fino al ciondolo che accarezzò sovrappensiero.  
Harry distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. La sua ingombrante fede, era ancora lì, era ancora bellissima sul collo pallido e, cosa più importante, lo rendeva suo. Cercò di scacciare pensieri poco professionali dalla mente, ma vedere quelle dita scivolare sul metallo con delicatezza lo aveva fatto sobbalzare.  
Harry strinse le labbra e gli trotterellò dietro – Oh, maestà, mi presti consiglio!- scimmiottò – Come posso io risolvere il caso?-  
Lui fece una smorfia divertita.  
\- Il locandiere.- annunciò – Lui è quello che governa il mercato nero, se c’è stato un regolamento di conti, sicuro lui saprà qualcosa.-  
\- Ci ho pensato, ma non sono stato in grado di trovarlo.-  
Gli occhi di Draco luccicarono di divertimento, un sorriso nuovo e malefico spuntò sul viso – Oh, piccolo dolce, San Potter. Sarai anche l’idolo delle masse e sei un ottimo para incantesimi portatile, ma per quanto riguarda le vie sporche di Nocturn Alley sei così naif.-  
\- Oh, maestà, potrebbe lei aiutarmi?-  
Draco scrollò le spalle, poi lo indicò dalla testa ai piedi – Non conciato così.-  
\- Passo a cambiarmi, se serve.-  
\- Nemmeno il peggio straccio potrebbe nascondere chi sei. Se vuoi venire con me, dovremo fare qualcosa per la tua faccia. Magari dartene una che non sembri così idiota.-  
Harry fece un piccolo sospiro – Possiamo fare domanda per una pozione polisucco e decidere chi farmi diventare.-  
\- O puoi tornare in ufficio e lasciare fare a me.-  
\- Siamo una squadra.-  
\- Torna in ufficio, Potter. Hai una lista da completare e una montagna di documenti da sistemare.-  
Harry incrociò le braccia – Malfoy non…- ma si bloccò quando gli occhi dell’altro lo fulminarono.  
\- Torna in ufficio.- insistette – Sei convalescente e ti sei scordato per la milionesima volta l’amuleto protettivo. Quindi o torni in ufficio o ti ci spedisco a maledizioni senza perdono. Chiaro?-  
Harry gli afferrò un braccio e lo costrinse ad incrociare i suoi occhi, lo fece con risolutezza e dovette trattenere un modo di emozione a rispecchiarsi nei suoi.  
\- Non mi metterai in panchina, Draco. Io vengo con te. Quindi taci e andiamo a prendere la polisucco.-  
Aveva stretto le dita sul suo braccio così forte che Draco dovette nascondere una smorfia mentre se lo massaggiava.  
\- …come ti pare. Ma almeno scegli una faccia decente. – masticò prima di girarsi e smaterializzarsi.  
Harry prese un profondo respiro e cercò di togliersi dalla testa quei profondi occhi grigi nei suoi, ma non ci riusciva.

**

Quando tornarono in ufficio dopo aver parlato con il Locandiere Harry si sedette sulla sedia giusto in tempo per avvertire la propria maschera scomparire.  
Draco si sedette sulla poltrona reclinabile con aria meditabonda.  
\- Scontro tra bande, come sospettavo.-  
\- Territoriale.-  
\- Non sarà facile trovare un solo colpevole e non possiamo dare la caccia all’intera banda.-  
\- Non possiamo nemmeno lasciarli impuniti.-  
Seguì un profondo silenzio – Ci servono…-  
Draco non seppe mai cosa sarebbe servito loro perché la porta si spalancò e una Hermione Granger fece il suo ingresso con l’aria preoccupata brandendo un giornale in mano.  
\- Che diavolo avete combinato?!-  
I due detective si guardarono senza capire, così Hermione aprì il giornale davanti a loro. Indelebile ed eterno, sulla prima pagina svettava la scritta: Harry Potter si è sposato!  
Sotto, aggiungeva: il fortunato è il suo partner a lavoro e nella vita Draco Lucius Malfoy!  
Harry sentì letteralmente il cuore fermarsi per un attimo, ebbe paura nel girarsi verso Draco che fissava la pagina del giornale come se potesse mordere.  
Hermione lo rigirò verso di lei e lesse ad alta voce:  
\- “Pare che i due si siano legati per sbaglio secondo un antico rituale inscindibile, a prova di ciò, l’ex rampollo della decaduta famiglia Malfoy porta un ciondolo magico al collo.”-  
\- Come hanno fatto a saperlo?!-  
\- Non è solo questo, Harry.- replicò Hermione stressata – C’è scritto tutto! C’è ogni dettaglio, perfino il tentativo che ti ha portato in ospedale!-  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Draco che non fece nemmeno una smorfia.  
Invece che maledirlo, cruciarlo, o anticipare la parte che riguardava la morte in “finché morte non ci separi”, Draco rilassò la schiena sulla poltrona e fece spallucce.  
Hermione indicò Draco come a chiedere a Harry che diavolo gli fosse preso e questi scosse la testa.  
\- Malfoy…-  
\- Dovremmo dare una festa.- soffiò all’improvviso lui.  
\- Come?-  
\- Una festa. Hai presente quelle cose dove di solito ti invitano e non vai mai? Ah, vero, non ci vai. –  
\- Malfoy, perché vuoi dare una festa? – intervenne Hermione che sapeva bene che ogni ulteriore domanda di Harry avrebbe ricevuto una provocazione in risposta.  
Malfoy, si mise su un fianco, disteso come un’arrogante sirenetta, un nuovo sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono spalmato sulle guance.  
\- Perché siamo sposati, no? Quale altro motivo abbiamo per festeggiare?-  
\- Dovremmo continuare a cercare un modo per…-  
\- Anche se ci fosse, non scomparirà dall’oggi al domani.- replicò Draco fissandosi le unghie meditando se sistemarle prima della festa – Sentite, ormai lo sanno tutti quindi non serve più aspettare di rompersi la testa prima di fasciarcela. Fasciamocela in un bel gessato Armani e divertiamoci. –  
Harry guardò Hermione, confusa quanto lui, ma non poterono obbiettare.

**  
Draco pretese che Harry arrivasse prima che gli ospiti anche solo concepissero che dovevano prepararsi.  
Aiutarlo, o meglio, preparare lui la festa era uno dei nuovi compiti della lista.  
Si era presentato in jeans e maglietta e lo sguardo raggelante del marito lo aveva fatto sorridere di cuore. Per minuti interi, lo redarguì di doversi vestire bene per l’occasione e annunciò che, fortunatamente, aveva abiti della sua taglia che poteva indossare per non fare brutta figura.  
Sospettava che li avesse comprati apposta.  
Harry si limitò a chiedere per favore, e gli elfi domestici, forti di sapere che lui era un nuovo padrone, completarono il lavoro per lui mentre la dolce mogliettina era a prepararsi. Dopo diverse ore, Draco entrò in sala vestito di bianco, bello come il sole e con il collare in bella mostra. Aveva un’aria regale ma mascolina, i capelli erano solo leggermente tirati all’indietro, così che aveva un’aria gessata ma non troppo.  
Era bello, straordinariamente bello, così tanto che Harry arrivò a chiedersi come aveva fatto a lavorarci per anni senza accorgersene. O a morirgli dietro, semplicemente.  
Sentì le guancia arrossire, chiedendosi dov’era finito il suo autocontrollo e si alzò dal divano.  
Draco fece una piccola piroetta – Bianco! Più matrimoniale di così…-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – Ci stai prendendo gusto ad essere sposato con me, eh?-  
\- Un gusto amaro. – precisò.  
\- A me piacciono i gusti amari.- mormorò, divertito e un po’ accattivante.  
Si aspettò una replica di Draco, ma questi si limitò a guardare l’ora.  
\- Fra poco arriveranno gli ospiti. Sai già cosa devi dire?-  
\- Che ti amo e che voglio avere tanti piccoli Malfoyni con te?-  
Voleva essere una battuta ma dirlo ad alta voce gli fece avere una palpitazione al cuore.  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio, poi si avvicinò, poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e disse, seducentemente – Che a stare sopra sono io.-  
Certo. Quando voleva. Cioè, forse.  
Harry, colto dalla sua cotta adolescenziale, non aveva pensato nel dettaglio a come sarebbe potuta andare. Finora si era spinto a pensare solo di vedere il suo viso rosso, ansante, sudato e la sua voce incrinarsi implorando di più.  
Insomma, pura fantasia.  
In verità, non aveva pensato nel dettaglio a come sarebbe evoluta una possibile relazione, non osava sperare di ottenere molto di più di quell’abbraccio rubato dai fumi dell’alcool.  
Harry fece un sorriso divertito e poggiò le mani sui fianchi – Lo dirò, se ti fa piacere, ma sappiamo tutti e due chi è la moglie qui.-  
Draco assottiglio lo sguardo, minaccioso, poi si staccò da lui con fare offeso.  
\- Non servi proprio a niente.- mormorò – Finisci di prepararti che fra poco arriva la gente.-  
Svanì com’era venuto, come una eterea e affascinante presenza.

La gente arrivò in fretta, fin troppo. Incuriositi dalla situazione e da come la stavano affrontando, i due sposini erano al centro dell’attenzione.  
Harry lanciava frecciatine, Draco gliele rispediva con gli interessi. Tutto ordinaria amministrazione.  
Draco era passato da inconsapevole vittima meditante vendetta a venditore eccelso della storia; la decantava in modi sempre più fantasiosi e eccentrici, e ogni volta aggiungeva dettagli in più. Dettagli che non c’erano mai stati, ma che davano quel tocco Malfoyesco alla sceneggiata.  
Harry sorrideva, in disparte, consapevole di non possedere nemmeno metà della verve di cui era capace il proprio partner. Si limitava ad annuire, confermando tutto con aria solenne, commentando di quanto in quanto solo per avvalorare ancora più la storia inventata.  
In una storia, Draco aveva tentato di salvare Harry dal morso del serpente, e questo gli si era ritorto contro.  
In un'altra ancora, Harry l’aveva fatto apposta, segretamente innamorato di lui da una vita. In un'altra ancora, Harry era un idiota che non sapeva la differenza tra destra e sinistra.  
Nell’ultima versione, Draco aveva combattuto fino a farsi sanguinare le mani con il serpente pericoloso e velenoso che gli si era abbarbicato al collo e che il serpente fosse solo un nuovo modo per torturarlo psicologicamente da parte del moretto, chiaramente un sadico.  
Debole, innamorato, sciocco, sadico… Harry annuiva ad ogni versione, ed ogni versione rappresentava una piccola parte di lui, quindi tecnicamente non erano bugie e nemmeno così tanto scherzi.  
\- Bacio!- gridò qualcuno, tra la folla di invitati. Negli occhi di Draco brillò un insana voglia di sfida, guardò Harry e piegò le labbra in un sorriso mordace.  
\- Allora, _amore?_ \- mormorò prendendolo sotto braccio – Vuoi baciare lo sposo?-  
Ah, poteva?  
Harry si prese qualche attimo per alzare gli occhi al cielo con fare palese, come se queste dimostrazioni d’affetto così plateali fossero un puro fastidio, poi però afferrò i fianchi di Draco e si beò della confusione nel suo sguardo che precedette il contatto.  
Non si poteva definire un vero bacio, non fu che un tocco fugace di labbra, un accenno appena di movimento prima che il boato di applausi li distrasse da quel momento. Seguirono risate, sarcastiche congratulazioni, acclamazioni, proposte per baci nuovi, ma nulla delle mille distrazioni di quella sera riuscì a far dimenticare ad Harry la sensazione provata quando le loro labbra si erano toccate.

La festa sembrò eterna, ma quando finì, Harry era un po’ brillo e un po’ pensieroso.  
Era rimasto ad aiutare a sistemare casa. Cosa del tutto inutile visto che ci avrebbero pensato gli elfi domestici ma aveva voglia di litigare un po’ con Draco.  
Litigare, perché era praticamente l’unica cosa che sapevano fare insieme.  
\- Sei senza speranza.- gli rinfacciò Draco infatti quando apparve con due bicchieri in una mano e una bottiglia di pregiato vino nell’altra, prima di entrare nel suo studio e lasciare la porta aperta dietro in un chiaro invito.  
Harry lo seguì come un cagnolino seguiva il suo padrone, sperava solo che Draco non fosse in grado di notare la sua immaginaria coda scodinzolare.  
Era la prima volta dopo quella famosa notte che entrava in quella stanza. Lì l’aveva stretto a sé, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse perdutamente cotto dell’altro.  
 _Le sue labbra,_ pensò mentre Draco le arricciava pensieroso mentre versava il vino.  
No. Non doveva pensarci.  
\- Si sono divertiti tutti, è stata una bella festa.-  
\- E’ stata una bella festa perché l’ho organizzata io.- rimbeccò l’altro riempiendo i bicchieri per poi portarglielo. C’era qualcosa di particolarmente lento nei suoi movimenti, il modo con cui tese il bicchiere a Harry sembrò stranamente sinuoso.  
\- Arriverà mai un giorno in cui non rigirerai una conversazione per dire quanto sei fantastico?-  
\- No, mai.- sorrise Draco.  
\- Me la sono cavata come spalla allora?-  
Draco accentuò il sorriso – Abbastanza, potevi fare meglio.-  
\- E arriverà mai il giorno in cui mi farai un complimento?- rimbeccò allora Harry sorseggiando il suo vino.  
\- Quando te lo meriterai.-  
\- Ho sconfitto…-  
\- Un mago oscuro e bla bla bla, lo so. E’ stato anni fa, nulla di nuovo?-  
\- Non credevo che ci fosse una prescrizione per gli atti eroici.- replicò Harry suo malgrado divertito – Sopporto te, dovrebbero farmi una statua solo per questo.-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio e già stava per ribattere che semmai era il contrario, poi però ci ripensò. Un’onda di insolita dolcezza passò nei suoi occhi prima che girasse il viso verso il camino acceso.  
\- Sono proprio un rompicoglioni quando mi ci metto, eh?-  
\- Lo stai ammettendo?- fece l’altro sinceramente sorpreso.  
\- Mi ci impegno tanto, sarebbe un peccato non ammettere quando eccello in qualcosa.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò al fuoco. Sapeva che era ora che andasse via, cercò il coraggio di dirlo.  
Fissarono le fiamme, sorseggiando il vino in silenzio per un po’.  
\- Mi dispiace.- proruppe Draco all’improvviso. Harry si girò verso di lui, confuso.  
\- Non credevo che potesse avere conseguenze su di te.- aggiunse – Se l’avessi saputo non avrei mai tentato.-  
Si guardarono e Harry vide reale rimorso nei suoi occhi. Si sentì in colpa… e apprezzato.  
\- Non è stata colpa tua, sono l’unico da incolpare. –  
\- Sei un coglione, è vero.- la sincerità con cui lo disse fece quasi sorridere l’altro – Però non sei male, tutto sommato. Hai solo bisogno di me al tuo fianco.-  
\- Siamo sposati, più al mio fianco di così.-  
Draco tirò le labbra in un sorriso – Mi sto abituando all’idea: farti disperare per il resto della vita. Non sembra così male vista così.-  
\- Hai già deciso il giorno in cui mi ucciderai per liberarti?-  
Draco fece una piccola smorfia che voleva essere un ghigno, ma invece fu un impacciato sorriso, lo fece toccandosi il collare con naturalezza. Lo accarezzava come se lo coccolasse e Harry meditò che fosse una cosa che faceva spesso.  
\- Ti do quattro mesi. Confido che la tua solita fortuna risolva anche questo.- decretò – E con fortuna intendo la Granger.-  
Harry rise, poi prese un sorso di vino.  
Era bello; era bello che non lo avesse cacciato a pedate da casa finita la festa, era bello che fossero lì a bere ed era ancora più bello che stessero parlando.  
Draco finì di bere il bicchiere di vino e se ne versò un altro gocciò, poi lo offrì anche a Harry il cui bicchiere era quasi vuoto.  
\- No, meglio che vada.- disse. E Draco gli versò altro vino.  
Impotente, Harry osservò il liquido rosso scivolare nel suo bicchiere, ogni millimetro di quel liquore era un minuto in più da passare con il suo partner.  
\- Sto bene, lo sai?- mormorò – Sto bene, Draco. Non serve che tu mi protegga.-  
\- Sono il tuo partner, il mio dovere è proteggerti. Soprattutto se hai dimenticato come sempre l’amuleto protettivo. Continui a scordarlo, ogni volta devo essere io a mettertelo al collo. Giuro che gli farò lo stesso incantesimo che costringe la tua fede nuziale al mio collo a quel maledetto amuleto, non è davvero possibile che tu sia così idiota.-  
Dio, era adorabile quando si preoccupava per lui.  
\- Ero ad una festa, non mi serviva mica.-  
\- E se qualcuno avesse avuto motivo di tentare di assassinarti?-  
\- Ma dai.-  
\- Non si può mai sapere.- rimbeccò Draco – perfino io ho pensato a centotrenta modi di farlo nell’ultimo mese. Se ci fosse qualcuno intelligente anche solo un decimo di quanto lo sono io, potresti essere già morto a quest’ora.-  
Dicendo così, si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese da un cassetto un ciondolo. Quando tornò da Harry glielo appese al collo e restò a guardarlo qualche attimo.  
\- Ecco. Protetto.-  
Da così vicino gli occhi di Draco erano magnetici, quando si puntarono nei suoi ad Harry venne in mente il lieve tocco di quelle labbra, un tocco leggero e inconsistente che gli aveva solo fatto venir voglia di avere di più.  
Desiderò baciarlo, lo desiderò come non aveva mai desiderato qualcosa in vita sua, con una ferocia istantanea a devastante.  
Capì che non era possibile esistere ancora in un mondo in cui non avrebbe baciato quelle labbra fino a consumarle, e così si arrese.  
Gli prese il viso con le mani e lo tenne fermo prima di chinarsi su di lui.  
Poi aspettò, aspettò lo spintone, aspettò il rifiuto, aspettò la maledizione, la aspettò come si aspetta un uragano, mentre serrava la presa e tentava di approfondire il bacio.  
Draco non lo fermò ma per quanto tentasse di convincerlo nel bacio le sue labbra restarono stoicamente immobili.  
Si allontanò da lui e lo guardò con aria colpevole. Draco gli restituì un espressione pensosa.  
\- Credevo di essere io con la cintura di castità.- ponderò il padrone di casa.  
Harry sentì le gote pungere dall’imbarazzo, ma non riusciva a togliere le mani dal suo viso, né a separarsi - … è il vino.-  
\- Certo, ho assaporato.- confermò Draco – Per fortuna ti ho fatto bere del vino decente.-  
\- E’ davvero tutto qui ciò che hai da dire?- ribatté Harry piccato.  
L’aveva appena baciato e sembrava che gli avesse dato uno scappellotto.  
Si sentì ferito, prima ancora che sollevato.  
Draco si sfiorò il serpente e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono – Ora non rompi eh?- domandò, al piccolo animale argentato – Bastardo.-  
\- Sono tuo marito, è ovvio che con me non faccia storie.-  
Draco alzò gli occhi su di Harry e soppesò la situazione, come una concessione. Poi scrollò le spalle e fece l’ultima cosa che Harry si sarebbe aspettato: gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e piegò la testa di lato prima di dire semplicemente – Stavolta fallo meglio.-  
Per un istante Harry non seppe cosa fare, gli guardò le labbra, poi guardò lui come un cucciolo che aveva il permesso per la prima volta di entrare in casa, ma non c’era nessuna chance che non accettasse quell’invito.  
Al secondo bacio, terzo pensò Harry distrattamente, Draco rispose, lo fece piano, prendendosi il suo tempo, costringendo Harry al suo ritmo, ai suoi desideri.  
Harry accettò, avrebbe accettato tutto a quel punto.  
Tutto precipitò piuttosto in fretta, Harry si ritrovò seduto sul divano, il serpeverde a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia, le lingue sempre più consapevoli dell’esistenza dell’altra.  
Stavano pomiciando come ragazzini.  
Harry aveva fatto scivolare le mani lungo la schiena del compagno per poi risalire lungo tutto il tragitto. Le mani sfiorarono il collo, poi il ciondolo…  
Draco si staccò dal bacio con uno strattone. Strinse le labbra così forte che si sbiancarono.  
\- Non farlo.- gracchiò dopo due respiri profondi.  
\- Ti ho fatto male?-  
\- No.- replicò contrito – Solo… non farlo.-  
I suoi occhi erano diventati più lucidi, il respiro corto, le guancie avevano un colorito nuovo che non gli aveva mai visto.  
In una situazione del genere, Harry avrebbe promesso tutto all’altro. Per un bacio gli avrebbe venduto la sua casa, per qualcosa di più la sua stessa anima… ma le regole e le imposizioni non erano mai state il suo forte così, con il pollice, accarezzò la cresta del serpente e riuscì a vedere l’attimo in cui le pupille di Draco si dilatarono prima che un gemito gli sfuggisse dalla gola.  
Vide l’estasi sul viso, per un breve istante e lo trovò bellissimo. Draco, però, si riprese in fretta, assottigliò gli occhi, con rabbia.  
\- Avevo detto che…- ma non finì mai la frase, perché Harry trovò qualcos’altro da baciare.  
Posò le labbra sul cerchietto argentato e si deliziò del modo in cui Draco inarcò la schiena, quando passò la lingua in un guizzo sulla lacca, il serpeverde si aggrappò alle sue spalle con così tanta forza da sbiancarsi le dita.  
Afferrò con le dita i capelli di Harry per tirarlo via e rimproverarlo con lo sguardo più disperato che gli avesse mai visto.  
Due attimi dopo Harry si ritrovò scaraventato di schiena contro il divano, gli occhi di Draco dardeggianti, sembravano volerlo sbranare.  
\- Me la pagherai.- mormorò prima di aggredire le sue labbra.  
Quello non fu un bacio, era un divorarsi continuo, famelico, senza respiro.  
Harry riuscì appena a sentire le dita di Draco armeggiare con la cintura prima di sentire la mano insinuarsi e afferrargli il sesso duro.  
Fino a due ore prima non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finito a fare queste cose con lui, ma ora che stava succedendo Harry era avvolto da un senso di incredula possibilità.  
Poteva averlo, _doveva averlo._  
Mentre la mano di Draco scivolava con fretta sull’erezione di Harry, questi cercò di trovare la strada verso la sua meta, lo fece tornando a lambire il gioiello e sbottonando il pantalone dell’altro. Ma quell’idiota del suo partner usava ancora i dannati bottoni e dopo averne sbottonati due decise che avrebbe indottrinato l’uso della zip al cocciuto compagno perché quel pantalone doveva svanire.  
Riuscì perfino a concentrarsi, tra il baciare, il succhiare e desiderare di spogliare quell’uomo. Forse, quest’ultimo desiderio aiutò.  
Il pantalone svanì all’istante e Draco sembrò più sollevato che sorpreso.  
Prese una mano dell’altro e la spinse contro di sé, in una imperativa richiesta. Una richiesta che Harry aveva tutte le intenzioni di soddisfare.  
Si toccarono l’un l’altro mentre le labbra divoravano ciò che restava di quei baci.  
Poi all’improvviso Draco si fermò e per un secondo il tempo sembrò fermarsi con lui. Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, prese un respiro, poi strinse le dita attorno al polso dell’altro fermando il delicato lavoro che stava eseguendo sul sesso del biondino.  
Harry temette che fosse finita, che fosse rinsavito, ma Draco aveva gli occhi chiusi, il respiro ansante di chi era sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
Lo vide muoversi a rallentatore, o almeno così parve a lui. Lo vide fare perno sulle ginocchia e alzarsi mentre spingeva la mano di Harry più in basso… molto più in basso.  
Quando sentì le dita spingergli i polpastrelli nell’anello di carne, Harry trattenne il respiro.  
Stava… davvero accadendo? Lui, poteva davvero…?  
Draco socchiuse gli occhi e la risposta era in quelle iridi lucide.  
Poteva. Doveva.  
Il primo dito entrò facilmente, lo infilò fino alla nocca e avvertì il corpo di Draco vibrare su di lui. Per il secondo dovette forzare un poco, ma quando si sentì dentro l’anello sentì il proprio sesso bramare quell’antro come si bramava la pioggia dopo anni di siccità.  
Le mosse, le aprì, tentò in ogni modo di abituarlo mentre Draco pazientava, sospirando e gemendo, come se non sapesse se godere o sgridarlo.  
Draco gli afferrò i capelli, glieli tirò a rimprovero e Harry capì che era al limite.  
L’impazienza lo fece ammattire, gli aprì le natiche e si spinse in lui. Scivolò via, e a Draco sfuggì uno sbuffo derisorio.  
Merlino, se era adorabilmente stronzo anche quando stava per essere scopato.  
Harry gli afferrò i fianchi e se lo strattonò addosso, lo strinse vicino tanto da sentire nel petto il battito forsennato del suo cuore, poi tornò a premere l’erezione contro l’anello di carne.  
Quando si sentì entrare, Harry capì che tutte le sue disgrazie, tutte le sue fortune e le sue disavventure erano stati passi per portarlo esattamente a quell’esatto istante.  
Fu grato per ogni sua buona stella.  
Draco gli si stringeva attorno, nervoso da quella intrusione, ma lo sentiva sforzarsi di rilassarsi. L’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu tornare a lambire quel gioiello magico. Il gemito di piacere che sentì aleggiare nell’aria lo portò quasi all’orgasmo.  
Tentarono di andarci piano, davvero, ci provarono. Ma fu inutile. Un paio di spinte dopo i due bacini avevano iniziato una danza forsennata allo stremo, una corsa verso il piacere sempre più intenso che culminò con un urlo soffocato il primo nel petto del padrone di casa il secondo nei suoi capelli.  
Si mossero ancora, racimolando ogni grammo di piacere che ancora riuscivano a provare, finché anche l’ultimo guizzo di passione non scemò.  
Ci fu calma, silenzio e respiri. Uscire da lui fu come uscire da una calda coperta in pieno inverno.  
Draco se ne stava abbarbicato, apparentemente incurante della situazione in cui erano, il viso nell’incavo del collo del suo partner mentre in respiro diventava più lento. Dopo un tempo imprecisato, si discostò per darsi lo slancio e lanciarsi sul divano, steso.  
\- Non male, Potter.- mormorò con un mezzo sorriso – Questa volta devo ammetterlo.-  
Harry si ritrovò ad arrossire - Wow, credo che sia la prima volta che mi fai un complimento.-  
\- Prima o poi doveva capitare.- mormorò Draco buttando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi.  
C’era qualcosa di stranamente intimo nel suo modo di restarsene lì, nudo dalla cintola in giù, come se nulla fosse.  
Harry avrebbe voluto fargli un mare di domande, ma non osava farle. Si limitò tuttavia a rassettarsi i pantaloni, fingendo di non essere a disagio.  
Avevano appena fatto sesso. Sul serio.  
\- Levami le scarpe.- sentì la voce di Draco arrivargli all’improvviso. Harry lo guardò con fare perplesso causando nell’altro un’alzata d’occhi.  
\- Mi hai fatto sparire i pantaloni ma non le scarpe. Sono scomodo, levamele.-  
Gli tese le gambe tendendole come una delle più eleganti ballerine e attese – E comunque dovrai ricomprarmeli. Erano di marca.-  
Harry non obbiettò e iniziò a slacciargli le scarpe, poi gli sfilò la calzatura. Eseguì anche all’altra.  
Gli venne naturale iniziare a massaggiarglieli.  
Draco puntò gli occhi su di lui e Harry si giustificò con – Numero 42 della lista.-  
Sembrò soddisfare il biondino che si mise più comodo sul divano e si godette il massaggio.  
Restarono in silenzio. Harry sentiva che avrebbe dovuto avere un milioni di pensieri per la testa, mille paure, ma invece l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era che Draco fosse bellissimo, e che avrebbe tanto voluto continuare da dove avevano smesso.  
Magari continuare tutta la notte, perché no.  
Draco piegò la testa e con le dita si tolse una ciocca dai capelli, fu un gesto semplice, eppure in quel momento parve la cosa più sensuale che avesse mai fatto.  
\- Andiamo in camera mia?- domandò.  
Harry chiuse le labbra per non sembrare un pesce lesso, non ci pensò nemmeno un attimo prima di annuire.  
Draco conduceva i giochi e lui era lì per giocare.  
Come briciole lasciate sulla strada Harry seguiva quel percorso, affamato.  
Mentre salivano le scale si sentì pronto ad affrontare la strega, il forno e il disastro imminente, tutto per poter assaggiare ancora quella deliziosa casetta fatta di dolci.

**

Il giorno dopo, Harry non sapeva nemmeno se gli eventi della sera prima erano stati reali o se li avesse solo immaginati.  
Il fatto che Draco si fosse presentato, come se nulla fosse, con la sua solita lista delle cose da fare e si fosse poi abbarbicato sulla poltrona in piena lettura di un romanzo non aiutava.  
La giornata la passò a compilare scartoffie in un silenzio innaturale.  
Harry non poteva fare a meno di ricordare il corpo di Draco sul suo e questo non lo aiutava a concentrarsi. Non lo aiutava nemmeno il fatto che Draco si stiracchiasse in modo molto lento e sensuale sulla poltrona e che gli desse le spalle mostrando così delle rotondità perfette per le sue mani.  
Si era messo un pantalone attillato, lo stronzo.  
Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli nervosamente, mentre sentiva il cavallo stringersi pericolosamente.  
\- Hai fame?- disse per parlare e per trovare una scusa per fuggire via di lì – Ti vado a prendere qualcosa?-  
Draco alzò gli occhi dal libro e lo guardò. Nella profondità dei suoi occhi c’era un moto derisorio come se sapesse il vero motivo del perché non poteva restare in quella stanza.  
\- No, grazie.-  
\- Sicuro?-  
\- Sì.-  
L’Auror inghiottì a vuoto, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto – Draco, senti…-  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché Hermione arrivò come una furia nell’ufficio spalancando la porta – Ho trovato la soluzione!- quasi urlò.  
I due Auror la guardarono, confusi poi Draco scattò in piedi – Merlino ti benedica!- esclamò – Dimmi tutto!-  
Prima che Harry potesse aggiungere altro, Hermione iniziò a snocciolare com’era arrivata alla soluzione, come si era già procurata il necessario e che erano pronti a procedere.  
All’improvviso, Harry si sentì disarmato.  
 _No,_ pensò disperatamente guardando Draco, _non voleva._ E invece dovette rispondere – Oh, bene.-  
Si trovò a supplicare il gioiello abbarbicato al collo di Draco di tenere duro, ma sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato a più livelli.  
Un’ora prima era seduto ad una scrivania cercando di non farsi venire un erezione e ora si stavano dirigendo verso un luogo consacrato per l’occasione con antichi riti.  
La sala era stata ricreata come un antico santuario romano, il mago italiano si era messo una tunica, che si reggeva a stento addosso per quanto fosse antica, e Harry sentì la mano dell’amica trascinarlo lungo il corridoio.  
Qualcosa nella mente di Harry si spense. Vi era solo una continua cantilena che implorava che no, non voleva succedesse, Draco era suo, era solo suo, doveva restare solo suo…  
Suo, era l’insistente mormorio nella testa.  
Draco, invece, sembrava trepidante.  
In piedi, davanti a quel prete che aveva unito le loro mani con un nastro rosso l’Auror guardò il compagno con un’espressione ebete.  
Lesse l’incantesimo con voce spenta, assistette impotente alla cerimonia, odiò l’entusiasmo con cui Draco pronunciò l’incantesimo.  
Il sacerdote lasciò che la cera della candela cadesse sul nastro, poi tagliò il nastro.  
Quando tutto fu silenzio e attesa Harry capì che la cerimonia era finita e che ora dovevano solo aspettare.  
Ma nulla accadde.  
Osservò Draco afferrarsi il collare e provare a strattonarlo un poco con fare nervoso.  
\- Che succede? Perché non si leva?-  
Hermione sfogliò le pagine del libro con fare preoccupato – Non ha senso.- continuò a ripetere per oltre dieci pagine.  
Poi li guardò, altalenando lo sguardo tra i due – M-mi dipiace io…-  
\- Non è colpa tua, Herm.- rispose subito Harry.  
\- Sei sicura che si sia svolta bene? Forse dovremmo provare a rifarla.-  
Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensierosa. Il mago italiano si tolse la tunica – La cerimonia si è svolta bene.- disse – L’unico criterio che avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio la scissione era che il matrimonio fosse stato consumato, ma dal momento che non è il caso, davvero non so cosa sia andato storto.-  
 _Consumato._  
Quella parola vibrò nell’aria come una condanna. Harry si girò verso Draco che aveva schiuso le labbra e sembrava voler trovare disperatamente qualcosa da dire senza riuscirci.  
\- Mi dispiace, Harry.- mormorò Hermione verso il migliore amico – Non so davvero più cosa fare.-  
Harry si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per aver desiderato che quella unione fosse inscindibile, lanciò un’occhiata a Draco che se ne stava in piedi, gli occhi assenti, le spalle rigide. Senza dire una parola si girò e andò via.  
Harry temporeggiò, lasciandolo un attimo solo. Era colpa sua se quell’unione ora risultava ancora più solida di prima…  
Se solo non l’avesse baciato, Draco non avrebbe mai deciso di farlo con lui e ora non sarebbero stati inevitabilmente sposati senza appello.  
Harry tornò in ufficiò un’ora dopo, Draco era seduto sulla poltrona, gli dava le spalle. Stava per chiedergli scusa quando arrivò un post it al volo che gli si schiantò sulla faccia.  
Lo lesse mentre si massaggiava il naso.  
Un caso urgente, un nuovo cadavere era stato scoperto. O quello che ne restava.  
\- C’è un caso.- mormorò.  
\- Fottiti.- gli rispose Draco girando una pagina del romanzo che fingeva di leggere.  
Harry desiderò insistere, ma lasciò perdere. Si mise il cappotto e uscì.


	3. Terza Parte

Quando la chiamata era arrivata, Hermione Granger era a pranzo fuori.  
Era insolito che Ron la chiamasse sul cellulare dal momento che non aveva ancora capito come funzionavano, così, quando aveva letto il nome sul display sentì un senso di timore farsi strada nel suo stomaco.  
Rispose con un’espressione accigliata - Ron?-  
\- Herm. Devi correre in ospedale.-  
Bastò questo per far saltare in piedi la ragazza, buttò dei soldi sul tavolo e corse via.

Pensava che dopo la guerra l’ansia di vedere uno dei suoi due migliori amici morire fosse un lontano ricordo. Pensava che sì, fare l’Auror era un lavoro pericoloso, ma non più come prima, che i cattivi che si trovavano in giro non fossero che ladruncoli…  
Aveva sperato questo, ogni giorno che si era alzata.  
Sobbalzò quando sentì i passi pesanti della corsa e si girò verso il nuovo arrivato.  
Draco Malfoy aveva il viso paonazzo e il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte quando si apprestò a lei.  
\- Cosa diavolo è successo?!- tentò di urlare, ma senza fiato gli risultò impossibile.  
Herm inghiottì a vuoto – Non lo sappiamo.- confessò - … legalmente non possono dirci nulla.-  
Draco strinse i pugni, nervoso - …come?-  
\- Tu puoi.- intervenne Ron – Sei suo marito, a te possono dirlo.-  
Lo videro esitare, sfiorarsi il collare come a promemoria. L’esitazione durò solo quell’istante, poi si diresse verso un medico e lo placcò con energia.  
\- Ditemi subito come sta.- soffiò con voce talmente grave che a Hermione si sentì raggelare.  
Che Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter sotto sotto andavano d’accordo nonostante i battibecchi l’aveva sempre saputo, ma ultimamente qualcosa era cambiato. Harry era riuscito ad ammettere di adorare il compagno, mentre era bastato vedere gli occhi di Malfoy dopo quel primo tentativo di libertà per far crollare la sua maschera.  
Si volevano bene, anche se Hermione non era sicura di capire precisamente in che modo, né era il momento di chiederselo.  
Allungò le orecchie per sentire, perché Draco non sembrava del tutto lucido per ascoltare i dettagli: pare che fosse arrivato troppo presto sulla scena del delitto, che ci fosse ancora uno dei furfanti e che lo avesse colpito mentre era di spalle.  
Harry non aveva avuto modo di rispondere al fuoco e se non ci fosse stato una chiamata anonima probabilmente sarebbe morto lì, da solo.  
Le sue condizioni erano critiche e non si esprimevano su possibili riprese, ma la loro espressione diceva già tutto.  
Hermione sentì le forze abbandonarla, ma riuscì a stare in piedi.  
Draco Malfoy no.  
Lo vide crollare su una sedia, tenuto insieme solo da carne e ossa. Era a pezzi come cristallo frantumato. Gli occhi improvvisamente spenti.  
Ron era pallido in un angolo, le braccia conserte gli occhi scuri. Dopo un po’ avanzò verso il biondino, furibondo.  
\- Tu dov’eri?- inveì – Perché non sei andato con lui?-  
Draco lo sentì appena, sconvolto com’era.  
Hermione cercò di frapporsi tra loro – Ron, calmati. E’ ancora vivo.-  
\- E’ tutta colpa sua!- gridò verso Draco.  
Hermione gridò con voce ancora più alta – Non è colpa di nessuno!-  
Ron stava per ribattere altro, ma Draco soffiò – E’ colpa mia.-  
Fu flebile, ma si riuscì a sentire perfino col caos dell’ospedale.  
\- Se muore, giuro che io…-  
\- Ron, vai a fare un giro.- lo freddò l’amica – così nervoso, non servi a nulla qui.-  
Ron strinse i denti e sembrò voler prendere a pugni perfino lei. Forse era così perché si arrese all’evidenza che se era disposto a tanto, doveva allontanarsi davvero.  
Non andò molto lontano, seguì il corridoio e cercò qualcosa da colpire. Il muro andò bene.  
Di nuovo soli, Hermione dovete ingoiare la propria disperazione per pensare a quella del marito del suo migliore amico.  
Si sedette al suo fianco e sussurrò – Si riprenderà, lo sai. Lui è fatto così.-  
Draco fissava il pavimento – E’ colpa mia.- insistette.  
\- Avevi le tue ragioni per non andare con lui.-  
Draco strinse i pugni – Io non…- guardò Ron sul fondo del corridoio – avrei dovuto ricordargli l’amuleto. Lo faccio sempre. Perché non l’ho fatto?- la sua voce sfumò - … lo dimentica sempre, io… glielo ricordo sempre.- farfugliò ancora – perché… perché non l’ho fatto.-  
Hermione doveva aggrapparsi alla sua logica per non crollare a pezzi, ma vedere Draco Malfoy così le aprì gli occhi.  
Gli prese la mano, gliela strinse forte - Finché quel gioiello resta appeso al tuo collo, lui è vivo.-  
Draco alzò finalmente gli occhi su di lei e vide la speranza rilucere nella profondità della disperazione. Si toccò il gioiello e vide i suoi muscoli rilassarsi leggermente.  
\- E’ ancora vivo.- disse.  
\- Lo è.-  
Strinse le dita attorno al cerchietto e le tenne lì, non importava quanto fossero diventate bianche dallo sforzo.  
Draco stringeva quel cerchietto come se farlo potesse tenere in vita Harry.  
Quando si spezzò… lo fece anche il suo cuore.

**

Il dottore uscì dalla sala con aria grave, nessuno lo assalì per sapere come stava Harry Potter, perché Draco teneva tra le mani la sua ingombrante fede nuziale e la fissava con un’espressione assente.  
Hermione non era assolutamente in grado di alzarsi, Ron non era in grado di camminare.  
Il dottore si avvicinò a Draco e prese un profondo respiro.  
\- Starà bene.- disse.  
E fu come sentire un suono nelle profondità del mare.  
Hermione fu la prima a svegliarsi dal dolore - … come?-  
\- L’abbiamo perso, per un minuto, ma le pozioni di rigenerazioni lo hanno riportato indietro. Ci vorrà tempo prima che finiscano il lavoro e torni come nuovo, ma posso affermare almeno che sia fuori pericolo.-  
Hermione strinse le dita di Draco con forza, lui non sembrava nemmeno aver sentito.  
\- Starà bene, Draco.- gli disse, con dolcezza, anche se tutto ciò che voleva era saltare in piedi e abbracciare il medico – E’ salvo.-  
Draco sbatté le palpebre e la guardò senza davvero guardarla - …come?- disse piano.  
Hermione annuì – E’ vivo.-  
Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, più confuso che mai, poi alzare il gioiello che aveva stretto tra le mani per tutto il tempo. Tentò di rinfilarselo, non riusciva a capire perché non ritornasse dov’era.  
Sembrò davvero non capire perché fosse ancora tra le sue mani.  
Hermione lo fermò dolcemente – Andrà tutto bene.- sussurrò. Lo fece anche verso di sé.  
Ron ignorò tutto e tutti, e si precipitò verso la stanza di Harry Potter.

**

Risvegliarsi fu doloroso. Harry sentì il bisogno di urlare all’istante, ma riuscì a resistere all’impulso. Grugnì però.  
Era in ospedale? Cos’era successo? Quali erano le sue condizioni?  
 _Draco,_ pensò disperatamente, _dov’era Draco?_  
Si ritrovò con due teste di persone che conosceva bene su di lui. Ron era livido in volto e Hermione… beh, l’aveva vista per anni così preoccupata e sperava di non doverla più rivedere così.  
Lei lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sé - … è sveglio.-  
Quando vide il biondino spuntare ai piedi del letto con le braccia conserte e il viso lugubre Harry si sentì immediatamente meglio: lui stava bene.  
\- Cosa… è successo?- riuscì a dire, tra un sospiro e l’altro.  
\- Sei stato vittima di incompetenza.- decretò Ron lanciando un’occhiata obliqua a Draco che restò in silenzio, accusando il colpo. Hermione scosse la testa.  
\- Sei stato aggredito. Ma te la caverai.-  
Harry annuì e se ne pentì. Sentiva i tessuti del suo braccio rigenerarsi, gli sembrava di sentire le molecole legarsi una per una.  
\- Tu stai bene?- fece verso Draco.  
Lo vide irrigidirsi e annuire poco convinto.  
Ron stava per dire qualcosa, ma Hermione gli afferrò un braccio con forza.  
Harry sentiva ancora gli occhi stanchi, così li chiuse.  
Sentì mormorii sommessi e il suo nome ripetuto più volte. Doveva essersi addormentato perché la seconda volta che aprì gli occhi il dolore era molto di meno, era notte ed era solo.  
Aveva una sete terribile, così cercò di muoversi.  
Vide spuntare qualcuno e, con sua grande sorpresa non fu un’infermiera.  
\- Ti serve qualcosa?- domandò Draco. Sembrava molto stanco.  
\- … acqua.- mormorò lui.  
Lo vide sparire un attimo per tornare con un bicchiere e una cannuccia. Bere fu come sentire il proprio cervello ritornare alla vita.  
Si sentiva improvvisamente più lucido e vigile, riuscì a guardarsi attorno – Dove sono Ron e Hermione?-  
\- … li hanno mandati via. L’ora delle visite è finito.-  
\- E tu?-  
\- Io sono tuo marito.-  
Quella frase piombò su di lui, lapidaria. Harry avrebbe voluto non sentirsi felice di sentirla, ma era così bella, così perfetta.  
\- Riposa.- lo sentì sussurrare nel buio della notte – Se ti serve qualcosa, sono qui.-  
Harry fece un mezzo sorriso – Sta tranquillo, sto già molto meglio. Puoi andare.-  
\- Certo.- replicò con una nota ironica, come se Harry avesse fatto una battuta.  
\- Sto bene.- insistette Harry – Domani ci vediamo in ufficio.-  
La smorfia ironica si congelò sul viso, gradualmente i suoi occhi divennero freddi e rabbiosi – Riposa.- ripeté e qualcosa nel suo tono di voce fece sentire Harry come se avesse puntato addosso una bacchetta magica con un Avada Kadavra pronto all’uso.  
Serrò le labbra e annuì, poi tentò di mettersi comodo come a dire “vedi? Sto per riposare!”  
Credeva che non avrebbe chiuso occhio, invece non appena serrò le palpebre fu improvvisamente giorno.  
Si mise seduto ancora prima di ricordarsi di essere stato ferito. Per fortuna nella notte e grazie a pozioni rigeneranti, il suo corpo si era ristabilito perfettamente.  
Una volta seduto, puntò i suoi occhi sul suo maritino addormentato su una sedia e non poté fare a meno di notare le marcate occhiaie e i vestiti stropicciati.  
Non l’aveva mai visto così. Quello… non era il suo Draco.  
Era colpa sua? Era stato Harry a ridurlo così?  
Anche se Harry non fece alcun rumore, gli occhi dell’altro si aprirono. Per una frazione di secondo, vide il panico attraversarli, come se il fatto che si fosse addormentato poteva aver causato la terza guerra mondiale, poi però vide Harry, lo vide seduto e qualcosa di nuovo passò nei suoi occhi; sembrò sul punto di mettersi a piangere.  
Ma, forse, fu solo una sua impressione.  
\- Ehi.- mormorò il salvatore con un sorriso tirato – Hai un aspetto orribile.-  
Draco si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi le gambe – Non sono certo io quello morto ieri.-  
\- …morto?-  
La mano di Draco esitò prima di sbottonarsi il colletto insolitamente attillato. Quando vide il collo libero dalla sua particolare decorazione fu come se Harry ricevesse un pugno in faccia.  
\- … quando?-  
\- Ieri quando hai avuto la brillante idea di farti ammazzare. Ora che sei sveglio e sano e salvo, preparati perché ti ammazzo io.-  
Qualcosa suggerì al moretto che c’era del vero in quelle parole.  
\- … ti chiedo scusa?- provò.  
\- L’amuleto. Perché non l’hai messo?- la voce di Draco era spenta, gli occhi duri - Quante volte te l’ho detto? Perché non mi ascolti mai?-  
Harry piegò metà labbro, scrollò le sue spalle nuove di zecca e prive di cicatrici – Perché mi piace sentirmelo dire.- mormorò – Perché significa che un poco a me ci tieni.-  
Voleva essere una piccola battuta, avrebbe dovuto metterci più ironia, ma non riuscì a nascondere la verità dietro quella frase. Si odiò un poco per questo.  
Draco incrociò le braccia, poi si portò una mano al collo per toccarselo pensieroso, fu un gesto talmente automatico che quando se ne accorse smise in modo evidente.  
\- Se lo ammetto ad alta voce, la smetti di dimenticarlo?- disse dopo un po’.  
\- Ammettere cosa?- echeggiò Harry.  
\- Che il tuo brutto muso tutto sommato non mi dispiace.- replicò Draco – Se lo ammetto, la pianti di cercare di farti ammazzare?-  
In Malfoyese era la cosa più simile ad una dichiarazione d’amore che potesse mai avere.  
\- Beh, almeno non sei più sposato con me, non sei contento?- ironizzò, per sdrammatizzare.  
Non lo vide arrivare. Non se lo aspettava.  
Il pugno gli arrivò così diretto e violento che Harry per un attimo non ricordò il proprio nome. Si portò una mano al viso dolente e fissò confuso il proprio partner che si massaggiava le nocche.  
\- …cosa…?-  
Potevano anche incazzarsi, litigare, ma mai erano arrivati alle mani così. Guardava Draco, senza capire.  
Le sue occhiaie si erano accentuate di nuovo, il pallore del suo viso era più marcato. Si passò una mano sul collo, stavolta le unghie fecero segni rossi sulla clavicola come se volessero staccare la pelle. Smise quando si accorse di starlo facendo, ma i segni restarono visibili.  
Ebbe l’impulso di tenergli le mani solo per impedirgli di stracciarsi la pelle.  
\- Mi dispiace.- disse Harry con il cuore che doleva.  
\- Non mi basta.-  
\- Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare?-  
\- Sposarmi.-  
Quella frase fu detta con così tanta naturalezza che Harry stava già per rispondere di sì, poi le labbra si bloccarono nel formulare la parola.  
Disse invece -…come?-  
L’altro si portò nuovamente le mani al collo, stavolta si limitò a massaggiarlo – Rifaremo tutto daccapo.- disse – Lo scettro, il cerchietto, la tua stupida voglia di leggere le cose ad alta voce. –  
\- Perché dovresti volerlo?- domandò di rimando Harry, incapace di afferrare gli eventi.  
Draco strinse le labbra, quasi ringhiò. Le sue dita erano rigide sul collo.  
Per un secondo, sembrò di nuovo sul punto di dargli un pugno…  
Poi qualcosa cambiò.  
Le spalle si arresero alla gravità, il viso si arrese a qualsiasi cosa stesse macchinando il suo cervello. Quando parlò, Harry sentì il proprio cuore fare male.  
\- Perché finché quello stupido cerchietto è al mio collo… tu sei vivo.-  
Harry perse un battito, e non seppe cosa dire. Così Draco continuò con voce più flebile – Perché… Perché da quando si è staccato non respiro, non riesco a dormire, non riesco a pensare. Devo saperti al sicuro, devo…- abbassò la mano, ora i segni sul collo erano meno evidenti ma Harry poté notarne altri, più vecchi, forse della notte prima. Draco doveva essersi graffiato tutta la notte in cerca di quel gioiello – Devo saperti al sicuro. –  
Era… adorabile. Ed era doloroso.  
Harry odiò vederlo così. Era colpa sua, lui l’aveva ridotto così.  
L’unica colpa di Draco era tenere a lui, dopotutto. Anche se non nella maniera che Harry avrebbe voluto.  
Draco tornò a tormentarsi il collo e Harry gli strappò delicatamente via la mano e la prese nelle sue.  
\- Quello che dici non ha senso.- mormorò – Ora sei stanco e stressato e straparli. Riposa. Domani sarai rinsavito.-  
Draco sembrò sul punto di dargli un altro pugno – Non hai sentito la parte del “non chiudo occhio”?- replicò – Vado solo un attimo a prendere lo scettro in ufficio, cerca di non morire nel frattempo.- non lo disse per scherzo, nei suoi occhi c’era l’ovvia determinazione di chi stava già macchinando se prendere la metropolvere o smaterializzarsi direttamente.  
Doveva cambiare tecnica. Doveva… dissuaderlo.  
Decise di farlo nella maniera peggiore: essere sincero.  
Strinse le sue dita e si beò per un attimo del loro calore. Si chiese se dopo averlo detto ad alta voce Draco lo avrebbe mollato lì scappando via lontano.  
\- Non posso sposarti.-  
\- Perché no?-  
\- Perché ti amo.-  
Ci fu silenzio. Harry sostenne con forza il suo sguardo. Una luce si accese, nella profondità. Fu come se l’opaco della stanchezza si diradasse e la lucidità si facesse strada.  
Con quella lucidità, una nuova, ovvia, determinazione.  
\- Allora dovresti volermi sposare.- replicò come se fosse la cosa più logica da dire.  
Harry fu tentato da quella logica innegabile, ma era più sconvolto che si fosse appena dichiarato e Draco aveva semplicemente ribattuto che allora erano a posto così.  
\- Non è così che funziona un matrimonio. Ci si dovrebbe sposare per amore.-  
Draco chiuse gli occhi solo un secondo. Prese un profondo respiro – Hai…- la sua voce si incrinò- Hai la più pallida idea di cosa io abbia provato quando quel gioiello si è staccato?- sembrava respirare a fatica dalla rabbia. – Prova a pensare se fossi stato io, se quel coso al collo significasse che io sto bene e si staccasse, all’improvviso. Prova anche solo a pensare cosa sia significato per me.-  
\- Non puoi paragonarci, è diverso. Io ti amo.-  
L’aveva detto di nuovo e come se nulla fosse. Sentì le gote andare a fuoco.  
Draco nemmeno stavolta sembrò farci caso, invece strinse le palpebre e sibilò – Se vuoi un altro pugno basta dirlo. Davvero. Ora che stai bene non mi faccio problemi.-  
Harry non capiva, guardava l’altro come se vedesse un alieno a tre teste, così Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, si chinò a baciarlo.  
Fu un bacio leggero, veloce, e Draco si staccò da lui con le gote rosse e leggero imbarazzo - … mi metterai quel coso al collo e non obietterai più con cazzate.- decretò – Se è vero che mi ami, lo farai.-  
Harry boccheggiò come un imbecille, si fece mille domande ma una si piantò nel cervello finché non si fece strada tra tutte - … anche tu mi…?-  
Non riuscì a dirlo. Non voleva un altro pugno, stava bene sì, ma non così bene.  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio – L’ho detto che non mi dispiace il tuo brutto muso.-  
\- Non l’hai detto.-  
\- Ah, vuoi le parole esatte.-  
\- Ci puoi giurare.-  
Draco sospirò gravemente come se si apprestasse a spiegare ad un cerebroleso il teorema di Pitagora.  
\- Può darsi che io…- strinse le labbra e le sue gote divennero rosa che, nel suo incarnato, era un rosso acceso, porpora – senta verso di te un particolare affetto che va oltre il fatto di volerti ammazzare ogni tanto. Tipo, ti vorrei ammazzare ogni secondo.-  
\- Spero che tra l’ammazzare e il resto ci sia del tempo per il sesso.- mormorò Harry che non sapeva se essere felice o spaventato.  
\- Dovrò pur sfogare la mia voglia di ammazzarti ogni secondo, con qualcos’altro.- mormorò.  
Harry quasi rise, mentre lasciava le sue mani per abbracciargli i fianchi e affondare il viso nel petto. Draco riusciva ad avere un buon odore anche quando aveva passato la notte in bianco a vegliarlo. Non era giusto.  
\- Se ti sposo, sarà per sempre. Te ne rendi conto?-  
Draco poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e se lo staccò di dosso per poterlo vedere in viso. Stavolta non c’erano più battute, incrociò i suoi occhi e rispose – Non avrei accettato meno di un “per sempre”.-  
Draco si chinò ancora a baciarlo e stavolta il bacio che seguì non fu veloce, né leggero.  
Quando si separarono, Draco prese un profondo respiro con gli occhi ancora chiusi. Li riaprì dopo un po’, piano, come se dovesse calcolare ogni suo movimento.  
Harry tentò di sistemargli i capelli, non gli piaceva vederlo così stanco e sfatto. Non era da lui.  
\- Andiamo a casa a riposare?-  
Draco annuì, improvvisamente sembrava che tutta la stanchezza del mondo fosse crollata sulle sue spalle. Si aggrappò a Harry e sembrò volersi addormentare così.  
Probabilmente dopo una bella dormita, l’idea di sposarlo di nuovo sarebbe stata un’aberrazione assurda per il biondino. Ora era sconvolto, era stanco, era stato disperato…  
Aveva senso che se ne sarebbe pentito nell’istante in cui sarebbe stato meglio.  
Ma per quel momento, in quell’istante, Harry accarezzò l’idea di loro due sposati e stavolta perché lo volevano davvero. La coccolò, come un sogno nel cassetto.

**

Draco era riuscito a prendere sonno solo con l’orecchio sul suo petto che ascoltava il suo cuore battere. Non ufficialmente. Ufficialmente aveva solo decretato che Harry era abbastanza grasso da fargli da cuscino.  
Non era vero.  
La parte ricresciuta tutta nuova non aveva un filo di grasso.  
In compenso, il cuore gli batteva senza sosta, instancabile e più felice che mai.  
Steso con il suono del respiro di Draco Malfoy che si faceva sempre più lento, Harry riuscì a riafferrare quel pochi neuroni che gli erano rimasti per mettere in fila qualche pensiero.  
Tra matrimonio improvviso, rivelazione su quanto fosse perdutamente cotto del suo maritino, una quasi morte, una notte assurda di sesso, un tentativo mal riuscito e una morte concreta… aveva perso il filo della sua vita.  
Per fortuna, quel respiro lento era la cosa che più si avvicinava ad un’ancora.  
Era certo che una volta passato lo spavento il bel biondino ci avrebbe pensato tre volte prima di proporgli nuovamente quell’arrangiata unione, ma Harry si crogiolò al pensiero di essere sposati per propria volontà.  
Avrebbero vissuto al Manor, suppose, non tanto perché Harry avrebbe voluto viverci, ma stentava a figurarsi il biondino condividere il 13 di Grimmauld Place   
con lui. Troppo piccola, troppo angusta.  
Osò di più, osò sognare un futuro, magari un figlio, osò sognare le cose che i mariti sognano di solito con la persona che amano accanto.  
Ma si permise di farlo solo per un’ora, mentre Draco dormiva.  
Si alzò senza svegliarlo e si mise la giacca: aveva del lavoro da fare prima di affrontare la realtà.

**

Quando tornò al Manor, lo fece in punta di piedi. Non servì.  
Draco era sveglio, in piedi nel suo studio e, quando incrociò i suoi occhi, Harry capì di essere nei guai.  
Fece un mezzo sorriso – Ero a lavoro. Sai quella cosa che dovremmo fare io e te… i cattivi non si mettono in gabbia da soli.-  
Draco strinse le labbra così forte da sbiancarsele – Avresti dovuto svegliarmi.-  
\- Eri stanco.-  
L’altro si portò una mano alla testa come se gli fosse scoppiato un mal di testa incredibile – Evidentemente non ti è chiaro che sono sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.- soffiò - Cerca almeno di capire le basi Potter, le basi: se il tuo fidanzato rischia di impazzire abbi almeno la decenza di dirgli dove vai senza svanire nel nulla.-  
 _Fidanzato…_  
Harry s’umettò le labbra – Scusa. Segnato.-  
\- Bene.- sembrò che avesse firmato un contratto verbale – Cosa era così urgente da causarmi immotivato _ulteriore_ stress?-  
\- Ho messo in gabbia il Locandiere.-  
Lo disse come se avesse comprato il latte, ma Draco strabuzzò gli occhi – COSA?!-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – il ragazzo che mi ha colpito, è anche lo stesso che ha poi chiamato soccorso. Mi ha salvato la vita, salvo averla messa in pericolo come prima cosa.-  
\- … il ragazzo che ti ha… - la sua voce sfumò, poi i suoi occhi si riempirono di una nuova determinazione – Come si chiama?-  
\- Non te lo dico.-  
\- Se vuoi fare sesso nel prossimo anno, ti conviene dirmelo.-  
\- Non lo ucciderai.-  
\- Non intendo ucciderlo mica. Sarebbe uno spreco.-  
\- Non lo torturerai nemmeno.-  
\- Nemmeno un po’? Sei una vera rottura Potter.-  
Mise davvero il broncio. Era il colmo.  
Era strano vederlo sull’orlo di una vera crisi di nervi e riuscire a scherzare.  
Almeno sperò stesse scherzando…  
\- Che c’entra il locandiere?- domandò poco dopo Draco - Sai che è intoccabile, tutti sanno in cosa è invischiato ma nessuno si azzarda a farci qualcosa.-  
\- Il ragazzo è uno dei suoi, avrà l’immunità e una nuova identità in cambio della sua testimonianza.-  
\- Nessuno testimonia contro di lui, Potter.-  
\- Sì, se sei un mio fan sconvolto che mi ha quasi ammazzato.- annuì e gonfiò il petto come se fosse una cosa di cui vantarsi.  
Draco non sapeva se prenderlo a pugni, prenderlo a pugni, o prenderlo a pugni.  
Così Harry decise saggiamente di sviare la sua attenzione – Come ti senti?-  
\- Incazzato nero.-  
\- E…-  
\- Pronto.-  
Quella nuova parola lasciò sorpreso Harry. Prima che potesse chiedergli per cosa fosse pronto, Draco si avvicinò ad un baule a cui finora Harry non aveva dato attenzione.  
Ora però, lo riconobbe all’istante.  
\- … cosa?-  
\- Avrei preferito che ti fossi fatto una doccia prima. Immaginavo che per il nostro secondo matrimonio saresti stato leggermente più elegante dell’ultima volta.-  
Harry guardò il baule, poi lui, poi lui che apriva il baule, poi le mani di Draco che cercavano dentro di esso.  
Quando vide il cerchietto il suo cuore perse un battito.  
\- Draco non credo che…-  
\- Ora e per il resto della tua vita non avrai mai voce in capitolo nella nostra relazione.- replicò.  
\- Ottimo modo per iniziarne una, suppongo, ma…-  
Draco sospirò gravemente e si avvicinò a lui per piazzargli lo scettro e il cerchietto in mano, poi tese la sua per ricevere il prezioso amuleto indietro come da copione.  
Harry però strinse le dita attorno al metallo con forza – Draco… ragiona.-  
\- Dammi quel dannato coso.-  
\- No. Non è quello che vuoi.-  
\- Che ne sai tu di cosa voglio?- lo accusò.  
Harry sentì il cuore fare male. Non consegnò il prezioso cimelio, ma lo appoggiò su un mobile. Poi prese la mano tesa di Draco nella sua.  
\- Il matrimonio per te è sempre stato qualcosa di importante: tramandare il tuo cognome, creare potere, cose simili. Me l’hai detto tu. Non sarei una brava persona se ti lasciassi fare questo sbaglio solo perché sei sconvolto.-  
Gli occhi di Draco lo studiarono con attenzione, poi li chiuse per un secondo come se dovesse raccogliere le energie – Tu mi ami, giusto?- domandò.  
Harry arrossì, preso in contropiede – Non c’entra.-  
\- Mi ami sì o no?- insistette Draco sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
Harry annuì piano – E perché ti amo che non posso rovinarti la vita solo perché voglio stare con te. – esitò – non serve arrivare a tanto, per sapermi al sicuro. Ho un piano.-  
\- … un piano?-  
Harry si frugò nelle tasche, prese un cerchietto piccolo, simile al collare e glielo mostrò – L’ho fatto incantare, ha solo l’incantesimo di protezione che ti permetterà di sapere se sto bene. Quella parte dell’incantesimo è un optional molto comune. Se lo indosserai, saprai che sto bene e non dovrai sposarmi per forza.-  
Tese le mani pronto a infilarglielo ma Draco restò immobile a guardare quell’oggetto come se lo odiasse.  
\- Se non ti piace, possiamo trovare altro, basta che sia qualcosa che…-  
\- Forse non hai capito.- lo interruppe Draco stavolta la preoccupazione e l’ansia avevano fatto strada a un nuovo sentimento, qualcosa di più cupo e profondo – Io so quello che voglio Harry e non è un braccialetto molto utile e molto pratico, ma senza alcun significato. Quello che voglio è non sentirmi più, nemmeno un istante, una persona che è costretta a vivere senza di te. –  
Le sue parole finirono nel silenzio di quella enorme casa. Il cuore di Harry iniziò a battere così forte che sentì che se fosse rimasto immobile sarebbe potuto esplodere.  
Appoggiò il braccialetto e si avvicinò a lui per prenderlo tra le braccia. Restò a guardare il viso pallido solo un attimo prima di premere le labbra sulle sue in un bacio più impacciato che romantico, ma per qualche strana ragione fu perfetto così.  
Draco si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi e schiuse le labbra per rispondere piano.  
Quando si staccarono, l’aria tra loro era cambiata.  
\- Vuoi…- Harry esordì, la sua voce faticò ad uscire – Vuoi sposarmi? Sposiamoci. Ma non con un cimelio antico che ti impedirebbe di cambiare idea quando sarai rinsavito, che ti impedirebbe di tradirmi se non ti bastassi più, che ti costringerebbe a stare con me che tu lo voglia o no.-  
\- Mi stai dicendo che vuoi che divorzi da te e ti tradisca prima ancora di sposarci?- scherzò Draco.  
\- Idiota, sai cosa intendo.- replicò Harry – Stai letteralmente decidendo di dedicare la tua vita a me, con cui fino a una settimana fa non andavi nemmeno tanto d’accordo. Te lo ricordi, vero?-  
\- Siamo sempre andati d’accordo.- replicò Draco, sinceramente confuso.  
\- Litigavamo ogni giorno.-  
\- Se pensavi che quelli fossero litigi aspetta di contraddirmi quando sarò di nuovo tuo marito. Temerai per la tua vita.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – La pianti di scherzare? Sto cercando di fare la cosa giusta qui…-  
Draco sospirò gravemente, poi sistemò il colletto di Harry solo per fare qualcosa mentre cercava di trovare le parole, o il coraggio di dirle.  
\- Lo capisco, non credere che non lo capisca. – mormorò – So cosa può sembrare ai tuoi occhi, so che credevi ti odiassi come so che eri tu a boicottare i miei pallidi tentativi di cambiare compagno.-  
Harry schiuse le labbra, sorpreso – Lo sapevi?-  
\- Non sono stupido, Potter. Certo che lo sapevo.- si rabbuiò – E se ti fossi dimenticato di avvisare il capo di evitare di accettarli, avevo comunque il piano b.-  
\- …ovvero?-  
\- Non li firmavo. Non erano validi.- sogghignò – Eri così convinto che l’avessi compilato che nemmeno te ne accorgevi.-  
Harry arrossì, mentre cercava di ricordare qualcosa, inutilmente – Tu…- mormorò timoroso di chiederlo – Provavi già qualcosa per me?-  
\- Non lo so.- rispose Draco pensieroso – Credo. Non ti so rispondere.- insistette, i suoi occhi divennero distanti, alla ricerca di ricordi specifici – So che quando mi hanno assegnato a te non ero convinto avrebbe funzionato. Non avrei scommesso su di noi mezzo Galeone, e invece ogni giorno era divertente e tu eri così stupido.-  
\- Grazie.- borbottò Harry, fintamente offeso.  
\- Stupido in senso buono.- replicò Draco.  
\- Esiste un “senso buono”?-  
L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi alzò le mani e glieli passò tra i capelli un po’ a carezzarli e a pettinarli – Esiste. L’hai creato tu.-sorrise – Ci sono state cose di cui non mi rendevo conto: non mancavo mai un giorno, se capitava di non venire mi preoccupavo che tu fossi così stupido da finire nei guai o qualcosa di simile. Non me ne rendevo conto, ma per una ragione o per un'altra tu eri sempre nella mia testa. –  
Harry sentì di nuovo le gote arrossarsi. Non disse nulla, per una volta nella vita Draco si stava aprendo. Annuì, piano.  
Gli occhi di Draco tornarono distanti, come se si concentrasse a mettere insieme i tasselli di un puzzle troppo grande e troppo complicato – Quando ci siamo sposati è stato tutto un caos. Ammetto di essere stato leggermente isterico a riguardo…-  
\- Leggermente?-  
\- Tu non lo saresti stato?-  
\- Touché.-  
Harry sorrise e gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano, pensieroso – Mi dispiace di averti coinvolto in questa follia.-  
L’altro scosse la testa – Se non l’avessi fatto staremmo ancora lì a fingere di chiedere il trasferimento senza dirci nulla.- replicò Draco – Ciò non toglie che tu sia coglione, ma su questo ormai mi sono rassegnato.-  
\- Ti amo anche io.- replicò Harry divertito.  
Desiderò baciarlo ancora, era la prima volta che erano così intimi, così sinceri.  
Gli piaceva.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro, prima di continuare – Ho odiato quel cerchietto tutto il tempo, non te lo nasconderò, era qualcosa che non avevo chiesto, che non volevo. Non lo volevo perché non l’avevo scelto, ma non perché mi legava a te. Non credo di averlo mai odiato per questo. Poi dopo il primo tentativo, io…- la sua voce tremò. Quella notte in cui aveva pianto, tra le sue braccia, Harry non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quel momento. Desiderò baciarlo ancora, non sentire il resto, non era importante se il risultato era che si amavano.  
\- All’improvviso aveva un nuovo significato per me.- riprese – Era diventato parte di me. Era mio… era nostro.- lanciò una lunga occhiata a Harry come se cercasse di leggergli la mente – In quel momento ancora non ero sicuro di cosa provavo, sapevo che qualcosa c’era, era come sentire l’aria sulla pelle, sapevo che era lì anche se non riuscivo a vederla, e dopo quel momento era solo come se si fosse chiusa attorno a me e sentissi addosso la pressione di dover capire cosa fosse. Era lì. Anche se ancora non riuscivo a vederla… era semplicemente lì.-  
Fece una pausa, cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri – La sera della festa…-  
Harry perse un battito, ricordi confusi di una notte di passione si fecero strada nella sua testa. Erano stati a letto insieme, quella notte. Anche se poi gli eventi successivi avevano accantonato quell’evento, era stata una notte strana e unica – Tutti sapevano che eri mio marito e all’improvviso non era più una follia, non era più una cosa di cui doversene preoccupare: era semplicemente così. E poi mi hai baciato davanti a tutti e ho semplicemente pensato che ce ne avevi messo di tempo, che fosse ora, che ti amavo da così tanto tempo che era proprio ora che ti dessi una mossa. – esitò – Solo che non aveva senso che lo pensassi; non eravamo una coppia e non eravamo innamorati, quindi perché erano le prime cose che mi avevano attraversato il cervello? Non aveva senso. Nulla aveva senso. Soprattutto non aveva senso che, dal momento che avevi smesso di baciarmi, ti ho desiderato per tutto il tempo.- passò ancora una volta le mani tra i capelli incasinati. Stavolta non li sistemò, ma giocò con le onde indisciplinate – Sorridevo a tutti, ma tutto ciò che volevo era stare solo con te. Volevo prenderti in giro, poi versarti del vino e volevo sedurti, Merlino se volevo sedurti. Stavo anche pensando a come. Poi, invece, mi hai baciato tu e per una volta me l’hai reso facile.-  
Harry boccheggiò – Tu volevi che…-  
Draco strinse le labbra – Se non avessi voluto, credi davvero che te l’avrei permesso?-  
\- Giusto.- soffiò Harry, imbarazzato – Immagino di essermi fermato solo all’idea di aver avuto un ennesimo colpo di fortuna.-  
\- A quel punto, mi era chiaro cosa provavo per te. Aveva un nome, aveva una consistenza. – mormorò - Io non voglio un semplice bracciale per sapere che stai bene, non voglio un matrimonio normale. Non mi importa se quel ciondolo è lì, invece che al mio collo, io non voglio tornare ad essere tuo marito.- lo guardò negli occhi – Non ho mai smesso di essere tuo marito, voglio solo rimettermi la fede.-  
Merlino… all’improvviso era così ovvio che quel gioiello dovesse tornare al suo collo.  
Sapeva che era una cosa assurda, che non aveva senso, che dovevano rendersi conto che c’erano mille e più modi di affrontare la situazione.  
Ma il collo di Draco non era giusto, e lo sapevano tutti e due. Mancava qualcosa.  
\- A una condizione.- disse Harry con un’espressione decisa.  
\- Cos’altro ti serve?- esclamò Draco facendo un profondo respiro – Ti amo, te l’ho detto, cos’altro vuoi?-  
\- Ne voglio uno anche io.- sentenziò Harry – Non è giusto che sia solo tu a subirti le conseguenze di questa situazione. Se facciamo questa cosa, dobbiamo farla in due e sarà per sempre.-  
Draco tirò le labbra in un sorriso prima di scoppiare a ridere. Poi lo baciò, improvvisamente felice come un bambino il giorno di natale.  
\- E sia.- soffiò sulle sue labbra – Te l’avevo detto: non avrei accettato nulla meno di un “per sempre.”-  
E sì, lo aveva proprio detto.

**

Fecero pulire e sistemare il gioiello di Draco, e ne crearono uno nuovo per Harry.  
La cerimonia fu veloce e indolore: quando il serpente tornò al collo del serpeverde ad Harry parve di vedere quell’animale solo apparentemente inanimato, brillare di felicità.  
Draco se lo sistemò meglio sulle clavicole e sembrò tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
A quel punto, consegnare il nuovo gioiello a Harry e poi leggere ad alta voce l’incantesimo fu solo una formalità.  
Harry pensava che avere un collare al collo per tutta la vita avrebbe comportato una qualche scomodità, invece non lo sentiva neppure se non ci faceva troppo caso, era leggero e sembrava adattarsi perfettamente ai suoi movimenti.  
Entro la fine della giornata gli sembrò perfino di averlo sempre avuto.  
Se ne ricordava quando Draco lo accarezzava, disteso tra le coperte. Lo ricordava quando vedeva il gemello argentato, e si chiese se per il proprio marito vederlo lì fosse così emozionante come saperlo indosso a lui.  
Harry pensò che erano sciocchi, che erano folli, spensierati e ostinati…  
Ma non gli importava, aveva provato a sentire la voce della ragione ma, in amore, non sempre la logica aveva senso.  
Loro erano stati messi insieme, prima dal lavoro, poi da un incidente. Questa volta, erano stati messi insieme dall’amore.  
Tra tutte le volte che erano stati incastrati, questa sembrava la più giusta.  
Annunciarono il loro matrimonio agli amici come si annuncia di aver ordinato una pizza. Ron per poco non fece a botte con Draco, poi lo minacciò che se non si fosse preso davvero cura di lui, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Hermione sembrò invece contenta per loro. Lei e Draco non erano mai stati molto affabili, ma lo sguardo di intesa che gli lanciò fece avvertire a Harry una nuova, inconsueta intimità.  
La vita continuò come sempre, smettere di litigare non era contemplato.  
Harry aveva smesso di dimenticare l’amuleto protettivo, ma Draco continuava a ricordarglielo ogni giorno, come se ne valesse la loro vita.  
Era il suo modo di dirgli che lo amava.  
Harry guardò il baule in un angolo della stanza e si accarezzò il gioiello meditabondo – Ancora non abbiamo capito chi ce l’ha mandato.- realizzò una mattina.  
\- Chiunque sia, dobbiamo mandargli una bottiglia di vino.- replicò Draco mentre si sistemava meglio tra le coperte – O una maledizione. Devo ancora decidere.-  
\- Forse sarà un mistero che non sapremo mai.-  
\- Forse.-  
Si baciarono al volo e spensero la luce. Al buio riusciva a vedere il rilucere degli occhi del serpente e sorrise.  
\- Grazie.- disse e lo fece in serpentese.  
Nel buio non poté esserne sicuro, ma ebbe la sensazione che il serpente sorridesse.

FINE


End file.
